


all luck comes with love

by orphan_account



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: A bit of angsty tension, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Arranged Marriage, Competition, Eventual mpreg, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, It's mutual tho, Kinda, M/M, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Tournament, Mutual Pining, Nesting, Omega Verse, Secret Crush, Smut, They're just oblivious boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:00:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 39,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25171255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: They're no longer children.Sokka comes to that painful realization the day he arrives back in the Fire Nation. No more playful flirts, no more carefree affection. The war has made adults of them, adults with responsibility and foresight. And that's why Zuko is going to be married to the final winner of the courting tournament by the end of this month.Now, Sokka didn't even mean to participate, let alonewin,but luck comes to those who truly love.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 362
Kudos: 1569





	1. Chapter 1 – An esteemed guest

It actually felt weird to _not_ have the ground beneath his feet rocking with the waves for once. In sharp contrast to his ship, the firm stone of the docks now seemed irritatingly lifeless to Sokka. After so many days spent at sea, lulled in by the soothing knowledge that the world was still turning, the currents were still flowing their persistent way and the final victory hadn't just been a rare happy dream in a suffocating ocean of nightmares, the walls of grey and red towering over the harbor kind of took all that comfort away.

This was still a city armed for battle, primed for war.

Not that Sokka blamed them for keeping their guard up. Certainly, the major fights were over and all still existing three nations and the remainders of the fourth one were exhausted, sick at the mere mention of more violence, but riots weren't uncommon, now that the Fire Nation had shown vulnerability for the first time in over a century.

But until this day, they had been able to appeal to the common sense of all rioters, scotching every attempt at bloodshed before it could get out of hand in the first place – so that was at least something.

Sokka stretched both arms over his head and groaned when he felt more than heard his shoulder crack. As much as he loved the steady up and down of any seaworthy vessel, for a warrior, there was not much to do on a ship all day except for watching the masts and rigging and collecting the sails when the winds got violent. Maybe tighten a knot here and there, but after the fifth day, his palms had been chafed by the rough hemp ropes and they still throbbed angrily now that he patted his clothes down, straightening them out.

Enough seafaring for at least some time. He was fairly certain there would come a time when he couldn't wait to get back aboard a ship or boat or canoe, but right now, Sokka craved something else. Something along the lines of a warm meal (all but fish or dried seal meat, he thought with a scowl and sinister glare back at the ship) and a bath. A real one, maybe in the hot volcanic springs, and _not_ in freezing cold salt water for once.

That would be a nice change.

While he strode down the dock where his ship had set anchor, he noticed that the harbor was densely packed with people from the Earth Kingdom and the Northern Water Tribe. In fact, from what little he caught at first glimpse, beside the guards by the harbor entrance, there wasn't a single Fire Nation citizen in sight.

When the gathering of every high-ranked ambassador and available member of royal descent had been called out, Sokka had expected it to be some kind of conference about what to do in the near future, talk about war and peace and reparations, financial support for those who needed it and possibly another formal apology sermon.

If he was being honest, then Sokka could imagine better things to do. Like, helping Dad with the tasks that needed to be taken care of around the South Pole. Although several helpers had arrived from the Northern Water Tribe to assist Hakoda, every strong Alpha who could get some work done was welcome and needed badly for the renewal of villages and fortifications – precautions against traveling bandits and pirates.

And now, instead of supporting his tribe and family, Sokka found himself in the harbor of the Fire Nation capital once again, the silver pin emblazoned with the insignia of the ambassadors right above his heart. He halted in front of the guards, but they just stepped aside and waved him through. Obviously, they were quite bored with their job of watching peace ambassadors file in one by one. From what Sokka could see, every person on the docks was on diplomat duty and those who didn't wear the silver pins were servants and maids for the royal travelers.

As soon as he set one foot outside the harbor, his gaze fell upon the line of carriages – clearly from the royal palace. And clearly here to pick up the ambassadors.

"He didn't spare any cost for this again, huh," Sokka muttered under his breath, but a servant was already bowing to him and opening the door to one of the carriages.

Sighing and thanking the man as he entered, Sokka took his place on the cushioned seat and pulled the curtains close. He was weary from the long trip, and a nap on his way to the palace seemed like a good idea.

Behind the crimson fabric now covering the windows, sunbeams were filtering through, giving the inside of the carriage a soft, red glow. Sokka was gazing at nothing in particular, entranced by the flicker of light. It almost felt like back then in the small igloos he and Dad used to build on hunting excursions when nightfall had kept them from heading home for the day, with a small fire lit to keep the bears and leopards away while they slept. Dad used to wrap one arm around his shoulders and tell him about all the amazing things that had happened to him on similar trips, like when he had actually befriended and helped an injured tiger seal and met it years later again when a few dolphin piranhas had been determined to sink his canoe while he was out fishing, yet the seal wouldn't let them and when the dolphins had given up, Dad recognized the seal by the scar on its fin as his friend.

Even the occasional jolt from the carriage couldn't wake Sokka anymore. He'd drifted off to the memory of Hakoda's voice in his head, curled tightly into the corner of the cushioned bench. Not even when the ostrich horses stopped and a servant came to open the door, he stirred. Only when a gentle hand laid itself on his arm, Sokka sighed and blinked, slowly at first, then he scowled at the man who hastily bowed down before him.

"My sincerest apologies for waking you, but we have arrived now."

"It's fine. Spirits above, don't look like I'll chop your head off. It's okay, really," Sokka muttered in exasperation as he climbed down the stairs.

A small cloud of dust rose around him when his boots made contact with the ground. And suddenly, a smiling face hovered above him.

"Good afternoon, sleepyhead," Haru said cheerfully. "Were you planning to spend the whole day in there, or would you prefer coming to the feast?"

It took Sokka a moment to clear his head properly, but then once again stretched with a yawn and chuckled. Haru too had the silver ambassador pin on his chest and he looked a lot more awake than Sokka had felt in days now. Probably because the journey from the Earth Kingdom lasted not nearly half as long as the one from the Southern Water Tribe.

"You've been invited here too?" he asked, still a bit dazed from his nap, and Haru nodded.

"Since I was partially in charge during the battle, they gave me a more significant rank within the ambassadors, and so I was invited as well."

Sokka followed him down to the entrance of the palace complex where a crowd of people had already gathered, waiting to be let inside in a single file.

"Originally, the invite was for my father," Sokka explained as they got closer, all the while fastening a few straps on his clothes here and there, tightening the belt his boomerang and sword were attached to. "But everyone relies on him those days and he sent me instead."

Haru nodded in understanding.

"My father is somewhat of a mayor now that the Fire Nation troops are out of our village and I can barely have a talk with him in peace."

They both smiled, half compassionately, half unhappily. Now that the war was over, the grown-ups had apparently decided that they were in charge again and no prior accomplishment of their children seemed to count anymore.

Which was probably also the reason why all of a sudden, there was a commotion down by the entrance and the crowd parted to let someone through – someone wearing the distinct ornament of the Fire Nation's crown prince.

"Sokka! Why didn't you come directly to the palace?"

The voice swept across the gathered people like thunder and lightning, full of power and blazing energy as Zuko walked past the last men in his way and laid both of his hands upon Sokka's shoulders. Their eyes met, fond expressions now replacing the weariness and tension from before on both of their faces.

"I didn't know you wanted me here especially," Sokka said when the prince stepped back and scrutinized the silver pin standing out from the brown and blue of his gear, then he personally opened the clasp.

"What are you doing, wearing this stupid thing? You're not here as ambassador, you're here as my friend." Zuko pocketed the clip. "You should know that by now."

When his slender hand reappeared from the folds of his robe, Sokka's eyes narrowed to needle-thin slits. There had always been scars on Zuko's hands. Burns from bending and cuts that stemmed from his swords and knives and rocks he'd climbed and the bite mark of a turtleduck, but the scar his gaze was now trained on was fresh, the skin surrounding it of an angry red, prepared to hurt at the slightest of touches.

"What happened?"

The protectiveness surged up before Sokka could restrain it, his Alpha side _roaring_ at the concept of Zuko being in pain again, scarred again, and by the spirits above, he was ready to face who- or whatever was responsible for this with no less wrath than he'd faced the entirety of the Fire Nation with. All formerly sharp outlines faded and blurred before his eyes and he could only watch as his own hand grasped Zuko's wrist, cautious to avoid the burnt skin, while he felt the handle of his sword in the other.

A surprisingly warm palm laid itself over his fist and only now did he realize how hard he had been clutching the weapon. His fingers ached from the sudden strain.

"Sokka, I just scalded myself with some tea. Calm down already, and don't do stupid things like that. The guards could get suspicious if you start yelling and reaching for your sword in front of me."

_Oh._

Sheepish yet once again childishly defiant, Sokka released the handle, but he kept his hand near it.

Tea.

That was it.

Zuko had just scalded himself with some tea. There was nothing to get all worked up about. Nobody to direct his anger at. Nobody had hurt Zuko.

Partially satisfied with that, he faintly sensed the Alpha within him withdraw his presence and allow him to breathe easier once more. Fire lilies and white amber filled his lungs at the first contact with the air around them and Sokka greedily sucked the scent in before it would fade again. It was almost embarrassing that they had only met again for barely five minutes and Zuko already felt the need to calm him down.

"I will personally hack every single teapot in the palace to pieces if this happens again," he mumbled under his breath, but Zuko just scoffed.

"If you do that, there's a good chance Uncle will declare you the Fire Nation's most dangerous threat and ban you. Which would suck, because I'm not traveling to the South Pole seven times a year to visit you."

They'd started walking side by side towards the palace, and Sokka found himself subconsciously falling into the same comfortable pace as Zuko, their bodies so easily recalling eachother's presence.

"You haven't told me yet what all those people are doing here," he finally reminded the prince. "Seems like there's a pretty big event about to start?"

The low huff he got in response was enough for him to know that whatever said event was going to be – Zuko did not like it.

"Uncle invited them."

Brusque as always when something unnerved him.

"Which doesn't really answer my question, though."

Sokka's eyes focused on the guards as they wandered past the line of people and through the gate, but Zuko just waved them off and they stepped aside to let them enter.

"This is Sokka," the prince said en passant. "As long as he's visiting, he is my personal and esteemed guest, free to roam the palace and premises as he likes, and his orders are of equal value to mine. Any kind of disrespect against him is disrespect against the crown."

Usually, he was so soft-spoken with his servants and everyone else living in the palace, but now his voice was sharp and hard and Sokka almost shrank back as well at the sudden authority Zuko radiated. The guards seemed to be just the same, hastily bowing their heads and agreeing as they watched the two men pass through the gate.

Even though it definitely wasn't his first time at the palace, Sokka couldn't help but marvel at the luscious green gardens behind all those high walls, the flower beds, trees, fountains and ponds. Now, the scent of blooming fire lilies was even more prominent around them, but the most delicious nuance of it still came from right beside him.

"The Fire Nation has never had an unmarried Omega as heir to the throne. Uncle and I don't want to force such a drastic change on the people right off the bat as me being crowned Firelord without getting married first. There were, are and will be things that need change, but it has to be gradual, or we risk another revolution. And right now, everything we built up is still too unstable to withstand such a blow," Zuko said and stopped by the side of a pond where he bent down to gently pet the turtle ducklings' heads that were resting in the shade to escape midday's heat.

Sokka could only catch sight of the faint golden glow in his eyes as the prince turned to the side and his formerly tense shoulders slackened in defeat.

"So, that is why Uncle invited all royalty and nobility from across the world. He wants to find a suitable Alpha for me, preferably from one of the other nations to strengthen our bonds with them."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With all the Avatar hype going on, I binged it once again on Dailymotion, returned to my childhood favorite as fully developed Yaoi-addict and I now am utterly amazed by the Zukka community! ( ◜‿◝ )♡
> 
> My brain immediately filled with ideas for new fanfiction, but this is the first thing it chucked at me so I wrote those little garbage sentences with my little gremlin hands and now they're your problem! ( ꈍᴗꈍ)
> 
> To anyone taking the time to read my note/the fic in general: thank you so much! It's my first fic in this fandom and I hope to entertain lots of you! (◍•ᴗ•◍)❤
> 
> Love,  
> Webster


	2. Chapter 2 – Still your weak side

The tree bark against his back was cool and firm. Tiny blades of grass tickled his palms as he ran them across the lawn next to him and peered at Zuko from the corner of his eyes. All of the turtleducks had flocked to them, quacking and tugging at the prince's robes in the hopes of getting something edible.

"They're much calmer since Azula isn't here anymore," Zuko mumbled as one of the ducklings hopped onto his outheld palm and ruffled its feathers.

"So not even the animals around the palace liked her." Sokka scoffed. "No wonder. She's worse than a rabid armadillo lion."

The laugh that simple statement drew from Zuko's throat was the sincerest he'd heard from the prince until now and even though he tried, he couldn't suppress a brief chuckle himself. What a comparison.

"When we visited the zoo as kids, Azula actually tried to shove me through the bars of an armadillo lion cage. If Lu Ten hadn't heard me scream, I probably would've been minced meat within seconds." Zuko sounded almost amused as he recalled it, oblivious to Sokka clenching his sword once again. "So, in a way, I think she was always fond of those beasts."

"I'd like to see her try and lay a finger on you today. She'd be missing both hands in no time."

Smiling fondly, Zuko released the duckling back into the pond where it swam to its mother, chattering along the way and paddling after the rest of its siblings.

"I'm probably too big to fit in between those bars today anyway, but I appreciate the sentiment, Sokka. Being crown prince and appointed Firelord feels a lot better with you, Aang, Katara and Toph supporting me. If it weren't for you guys, I probably wouldn't dare to try and claim my spot in succession to the throne."

With crossed legs, he sat by the pond, sunlight and shadow playing hide and seek on the sharp edges of his face that looked so much softer since he'd returned as the rightful prince, Sokka thought and an outlandish sense of longing overthrew his sentiments. Above them, the foliage of the tree was rustled by a soft breeze that only barely managed to chase away the summer heat. Only his place in the shade of the massive trunk kept Sokka thinking straight. How people of the Fire Nation lived through summer without suffering daily heat strokes would remain an unsolved mystery to him, he thought and knocked his head back against the tree to close his eyes, just for a moment. Startled by the sound, Zuko directed his gaze at the man sitting to his left, and his expression mellowed.

"Are you tired? I'm sorry, I should've known. Certainly, the voyage was exhausting. If you'd like, I can send for someone to guide you to your room, or do you want something to eat first?"

Sokka didn't bother to fight the smile that snuck onto his lips.

"Yeah, traveling without Appa is something I have to get used to again. But wouldn't both be possible, oh mighty Firelord to-be?" he teased.

A small gust of hot air was blown toward him and Sokka laughed, fanning it away as Zuko scowled at him from behind his outstretched palm.

"Watch your tongue, young chieftain of the Water Tribe. This is the palace of your former enemy, don't get too insolent here!"

"And you treat your guests better or they might start a revolt within palace walls because there is no meal ready to be served when they arrive," Sokka shot back sharply and the black blade glinted as he yanked it out of its sheath.

The strike was parried, his weight thrown back by both of Zuko's dao swords, but Sokka caught his balance and used the momentum to dart forward. The tip of his sword hooked into the handle of his opponent's left blade and catapulted it out of reach, leaving Zuko with only one half of his dual weapon. For a moment, their gazes clashed in surprise, but then the prince lashed out once more, effectively driving Sokka back.

"I see master Piandao did in fact teach you well, but you're still no match for me. Three days of training don't compare to a decade."

In quick succession, the hits hailed down on Sokka, but with only one sword, the superiority of the dao blades was kind of lost between the two of them. Still, Zuko's blows hadn't lost any of their force and Sokka felt sweat trailing down his temples and neck, uncomfortably cool on his heated skin.

"I usually wouldn't, but this once I'm calling the future Firelord an idiot for believing I haven't been training on my own," he mocked, the edge of his sword trembling just inches away from Zuko's throat where it had been caught by the opposing blade before it could puncture the skin.

From the pergolas left and right of them, guards were rushing towards the garden, but Zuko seemed unblinking as he bared his teeth and went for the next strike, the strike that sent Sokka leaping to the side, twisting mid-air and finally halting, the tip of his sword pointed straight at the prince's scarred eye. His chest heaved, his heart pounded with excitement. It had been so long since he'd been able to cross blades with a master such as Zuko and the adrenaline pulsed through his veins like sweet, sweet poison.

"Still your weak side. Don't let me snag your left sword in the future."

Before the guards could reach them, he dropped to one knee and presented his weapon to Zuko, who sheathed his blade and bowed as well before strutting off to retrieve his second sword. When he turned to his guest again, he found Sokka surrounded by guards in fighting stances, all shielding the prince with their bodies. Unnerved, Zuko clapped his hands.

"Leave him alone. We weren't actually fighting. I would've called for help if we were."

From the looks on their faces, he guessed they wouldn't buy it.

They didn't.

"Prince Zuko, it is not safe for you to engage in such reckless activities. You could easily get hurt."

And there went the patronizing again. The concern in the captain's voice appeared to be almost palpable and it was _sickening._ Zuko prided himself on having better control over his temper now and he really worked hard to eviscerate the atmosphere of rage and hatred his father and Azula had tainted this wonderful place with, but when one of the Alpha guards reached out to touch him – on pure instinct, probably – he backed away with a ferocious hiss.

The man realized his mistake and immediately retreated, sank to the ground and uttered a swift apology, but Zuko had already fled to Sokka's side, agitated and growling deep in his throat. His eyes were wide with fury and disgust.

"I don't like to be touched. Do not touch me. Never touch me. I am not one of your helpless house Omegas. I can fight. I fought my way through five years of war on my own. None of you cared to protect me back then, you don't have to start now. I learned to do that myself. Leave."

It was satisfying and unbearable at the same time to see them all edge away, rattled and unsure, not daring to turn their backs on him. Zuko wondered how many times they'd been struck by fire as soon as they had turned around to leave after having failed a task or upset the emperor.

His jaw tightened, his eyes burned with shame. He had sworn to treat the palace guards and servants better. He didn't want to be just like his father. He didn't want them to be frightened by him, he wanted for the people tending to him to feel at ease in his presence. And yet now he'd gone and was not a single bit better than Ozai himself.

"They probably just meant well," a voice beside him suddenly spoke. "It's my fault. I shouldn't have made it look like I was attacking you."

Zuko almost straight-up smacked into Sokka on his way over to the nearest archway. He sensed the Alpha close on his heels, but he paid him no mind.

"Where are you going? Zuko, you're in no condition to be running around like this. I should have stopped him from touching you, I'm sorry. Will you please just calm down for a moment?"

It would be a white lie to tell he didn't try to stay composed; he honestly did. But every word made his irritation flare up higher, red and blue flames licked at his eyes from within until it hurt, really and truly _hurt,_ and, following a violent roar, Zuko unleashed a surge of fire from his chest. It felt like every inch of him was ablaze with something feral, something he barely had under his control.

The embers crackled on the wooden handrails when all of a sudden, a solacing coolness enveloped him from behind and pulled him into a long embrace. Like from afar, Zuko heard a voice whispering along the column of his neck, the words cold and refreshing against the fire around them and the fire within him.

"I know that you're strong. I know that I could never be as strong as you if you fought to your true potential. But at least I can protect you from some Fire Nation guards. I can make sure that nobody touches you anymore."

The blazing heat subsided gradually, the flames died out with a low hiss. Sokka still hugged him to his chest, strong and comforting. His hand had grasped Zuko's – cool against hot. And bit by bit, the weight in his arms got heavier as the prince relaxed, melted into the embrace and breathed more evenly. Sighing with closed eyes, Sokka nuzzled his nape.

"Is this okay?" he muttered and tightened his grip for emphasis.

The scent of burnt wood began to blend with the one of fire lilies again, sweeter now, and calmer, too.

"Yes," Zuko whispered in response.

His head fell to the side, nose buried in the crook of Sokka's neck as he greedily drank in the coolness of his skin. Sokka always tasted like ice and snow and biting wind and a little bit like salt, maybe from the seawater, maybe from the cured meat. It was grounding, a scent and taste he could orient himself towards. Firmness in all the uncertainty. Aang would be on even more of his Avatar duties soon. Katara and Toph were both busy with the restorations. But Sokka would be here. He wouldn't leave him alone now. Not now, of all times.

"It didn't just make you mad that he tried to touch you, right?"

Zuko couldn't swallow. His throat constricted.

"No."

He could tell Sokka was the same.

"I'm... listening. If there's something you want to say."

The gardens on the other side of the pergola were deserted and silent. Not even the gardeners were outside at this time of day. It was like every person the palace had mysteriously vanished in the blink of an eye, although Zuko knew that most people were just taking shelter in the buildings from the scorching midday sun. It had taken him some time too to get accustomed to the climate of the Fire Nation again, and even now he felt lines of sweat painted down the length of his back.

"I don't like knowing that soon, I won't be able to make them stop," he choked out through gritted teeth. "Whoever Uncle sees fit to become my mate— whoever he forces me to marry, they will have complete control over me. My body. My decisions. My life. I hate it, I _hate_ it. I don't want it."

Zuko didn't know what kind of response he had expected, or what kind of response he even wanted. He didn't want compassion or soothing words, he just wanted to make himself understood. That this wasn't how he wanted to live, but it would inevitably happen. Uncle Iroh had made it clear that his decision was set in stone, and at first, Zuko had accepted it without objection.

Part of being the crown prince as an Omega included marriage as condition to claim the throne – he'd known that ever since his childhood at the palace. Uncle Iroh wouldn't choose an Alpha without obtaining Zuko's opinion on them too, but ultimately, the decision was up to him as temporary monarch of the Fire Nation and his nephew's guardian.

"You know, you will always have a safe home at the South Pole. And a family that won't hesitate to protect you to the last man standing," Sokka said quietly. "If you ever need us, me and Katara and Dad will be there for you. I don't think either of them would allow anyone to suffer under the Fire Nation again, even if it's their own prince."

His palms felt smooth and cool against Zuko's chin as they cupped it and gently turned it to the side so their gazes could meet. A tender smile now replaced the shadows of worry on Sokka's face, his arm hung loosely over the prince's shoulder.

"Come on, wipe that frown off. I'll have a good talk with your soon-to-be fiancé before the wedding and if they don't treat you like you deserve to be treated, I'm starting another hundred year war."

The sincerity in his words was almost ridiculous enough for Zuko to chuckle.

Almost.

"We just _ended_ one, Sokka. Don't say things like that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoa, I haven't ever written for such an active fandom before! You guys are just amazing! (╥﹏╥) Thanks so much for all the lovely comments and so many kudos! (◍•ᴗ•◍)❤
> 
> Also some clarification because I kind of missed that:
> 
> – This is playing two years after the war, so Sokka is eighteen/nineteen and Zuko is twenty/twenty-one  
> – Sokka got his sword returned to him after losing it in the battle (fight me, it was washed ashore at the South Pole with letters engraved in it that only appear when moonlight falls on them and they just say "The moon doesn't forget")
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading and for your support! I'm writing at a 3-day rhythm, but if I get done faster with some future chapters, maybe I'll sometimes upload sooner! ෆ╹ .̮ ╹ෆ
> 
> Love,  
> Webster


	3. Chapter 3 – On better nights

Zuko made a mental note to never allow Sokka into the luxurious guest rooms in the back again as he dragged said whining man from the hot spring situated deeper within the chambers. A cloud of white, damp steam followed them out the door and dissolved into the bedroom.

"You will get dizzy if you stay in there any longer," he chided frantically. "How can you be so irresponsible? Here, lie down for a moment. I know the springs are a nice place to relax, but not when you're already tired and hungry! Don't do that again!"

With a mixture of fond exasperation and distress, Zuko threw one of the satin robes from the closet over Sokka's still form on the bed and sat down by the edge of it, cross-legged, still muttering under his breath, when the Alpha suddenly shifted and rested his head on Zuko's thigh.

"I like it when you get all protective. 'S cute. I'm fine, Zuko, really."

His voice was quiet and content, even though the prince continued to grumble, now with a light crimson color dusting his cheeks. What did people do with their hands in situations like this? Nothing felt quite right. He'd seen Aang stroke Katara's hair when they were in similar positions, but he couldn't bring himself to even remove his hand from where it was clawing the bedsheets. Instead, he started his first attempt to stick to the schedule.

"Sokka, Uncle is waiting for us already!"

Zuko had come here to get his friend for dinner, not end up with a sleepy Alpha in his lap. So, he felt nothing short of unprepared when Sokka decided to just close his eyes and doze off.

"You aren't supposed to sleep now!" he tried again, a bit more helpless this time. "Really, Uncle will be worried if we don't show up soon!"

Rather than finally getting up, Sokka just nuzzled into his robe a bit more.

"So what? He stuck to you for, like, seven years now," he mumbled. "Let me have you to myself for five minutes."

If the ground wouldn't open up to swallow him and all the embarrassment right about now, Zuko was sure he'd suffer some sort of fit. The hot bath had messed Sokka up worse than he'd expected.

"You better not let anyone hear you talk to me like this. Some people might get the wrong idea, you moron. I'm about to be married off within this month, you can't go and just say those things like we're still children."

He wished they were. He wished he wasn't a major pawn in this entire war, not an exiled prince, not royalty at all, not someone important to the world and its reconstruction. He wished Sokka wasn't either, or Aang or Katara or Toph. Maybe they could've been friends if they were still kids, now that nobody had to fear the Fire Nation anymore.

Perhaps, it would have been fun to say such things to someone. At school, he had seen couples sitting by eachother, trading flowers and gifts, laughing, whispering, meeting in secret after school. And perhaps, they could've done the same.

In another life.

When Sokka would strut up to his desk and ask to walk him home and would maybe even come inside to meet Uncle and have dinner with them sometimes and be invited on trips to Ember Island where they would play kuai ball and wander the boardwalk at sundown until it was night and then sit by the beach to watch the moonlight glitter on the rippling surface of the ocean.

The picture finally faded from his mind, the cool night breeze turned back to imagination, and Zuko found his fingers easily raking through the loose strands of Sokka's hair splayed out on his thighs now, occasionally drifting to the undercut beneath. A serene scent had already lulled him halfway to sleep and belatedly, Zuko realized that his eyes were about to close, but he was too drowsy to fight it.

Lately, everything was so tiring.

When Iroh knocked against the door and opened it to peek inside later, having followed the weak trail of fire lily scent toward the guest chambers, he sighed sadly.

From in between the curtains, a faint beam of light fell on the tender scene taking place in the midst of pillows and sheets. Zuko hadn't looked so peaceful for longer than Iroh could remember – his sleep had always been disturbed by nightmares, crying fits, panic attacks, or frankly a scream of sheer terror in the middle of the night. And whenever he'd tried to console the prince, Zuko would shy away from his touch, shaking like a dry leaf in the merciless and violent winds of autumn.

On the better nights, he would just yell at anyone who came to ensure everything was okay so that they'd leave him alone. On the worse nights, he would beg for mercy on his knees, sobbing, clawing and tearing at the scar as if to strip himself of the pain somehow.

But now his face was even, his breathing steady and calm, his lips parted ever so slightly, almost as if he was about to smile. Who would've guessed that the bitter child Zuko had been at the start of his journey could eventually become such an honorable young man with only the best interests of his people and friends in mind, Iroh thought. And still so full of love, too. Even though the family he'd been born into had rejected his love, Zuko had never really stopped carrying it in his heart – until the family he had _chosen_ reciprocated his fierce devotion and dedication with equal love.

Iroh hummed as he headed further into the room. Heavy, dusty fabric rustled for a moment when he closed the curtains so not even the dim evening glow would disturb the two men on the bed. Reacting to the sudden presence of an intruder, Sokka growled darkly in his sleep and the arm he had wrapped around Zuko's waist tensed to pull the Omega closer. They fit like two parts of a whole, completing eachother, razor-sharp edges melting into soft curves, dark against fair skin, cold mingling with warmth.

"Don't worry, my boy," Iroh whispered while gently draping one of the blankets over their entangled bodies, "I'm not here to hurt him."

Most likely recognizing his voice, the Alpha relaxed indeed and abandoned his vigilance in favor of snuggling into the folds of the covers, impossibly closer to the cozy heat Zuko emitted, even through his robes. As he took a step back, Iroh smiled when he saw how his nephew too responded to the protective embrace.

If only he could make it happen, he would – without a hint of hesitation.

Trying to be as quiet as possible, Iroh left the room and closed the door behind him to head back to the dining hall. Tonight, there would be a special feast for the ambassadors only in the banquet room anyway, so he had no business waking Zuko for a festivity he didn't necessarily have to attend. The royal family was supposed to have dinner in private, as usual.

So, whilst the guests were enjoying the celebrations and his nephew was sleeping peacefully in the guest room, Iroh returned to the already prepared meal and sat by the table. He crossed his legs, closed his eyes and slowly brought his palms together. With closed eyes, he began to take deep breaths. The food could easily be reheated later.

And he could just brew a fresh pot of tea.

That way, the sun started to set and its golden glint was replaced by silver rays of moonlight gone astray and seeking their way through the windows. When steps began to approach from the hall, Iroh's hand darted towards the lanterns above the door and lined along the walls. With only a brief flick of his wrist, every single one of them sparked embers, lighting the candles within. Their soft crackling filled the room before Zuko and Sokka even set foot over the threshold and the moment they did, all fires were burning, the food was ready to be served and Iroh was busy filling three cups with steaming hot tea.

"Good night, boys," he said softly. "You're just in time for dinner."

A brief moment of stunned silence answered him.

"Uncle, you didn't wait for us all this time, did you?" Zuko asked as he sat down by the table and motioned Sokka to do the same, who frowned slightly when he saw the setup.

"Eating alone is as fun as a game of Pai Sho alone," Iroh explained and turned around with the tray in his hands, but instead of serving the tea, he just watched in astonishment as Sokka gathered his plate, bowl and chopsticks from the spot they'd been arranged for him further down the table and carried them to a spot right next to Zuko where he was content to flop down onto the seat cushions – unaffected by the inquisitive glances from both of his hosts.

"I'm not eating like that. How can you even talk comfortably during a meal if you're sitting miles apart?" Sokka asked while he reached for a slice of bread. "It must be terrible."

Zuko and Iroh both exchanged a befuddled glance.

"It's just customary," the prince finally managed to say, still a bit perplexed. "But if you—"

"It's a stupid custom then. You should get rid of it. Back home, we always sit in a circle around the fire during dinner and everyone can see everyone. It's much more homey than your ridiculously long square tables here where you obviously gotta yell so someone can hear you."

Sokka dug his teeth deep into a piece of grilled meat, pleased now that he was sitting closer to his friend and in front of a delicious feast. Still a tad bit bewildered, Zuko brought himself to turn his attention to the food as well. If he was being honest, then it indeed felt more relaxed to sit next to eachother and not on different ends of the table.

"Thanks for the invitation to eat with you, by the way."

Only now, Sokka seemed to remember his good manners and bowed to Iroh with his mouth full. Zuko hid his smile in the long sleeve of his robe.

"Oh, there is nothing to thank me for. It's an honor to dine with the son of the Water Tribe's chieftain," the elderly man said as he too sat by the table, a bit closer than Zuko remembered his place to be. "There must be a lot of work to do at the South Pole right now. If you want to send a letter home after we eat, I'll gladly ask a servant to bring you one of the messenger hawks from the falconry."

Nodding, Sokka took up his bowl of rice.

"That would be really neat. Just want to let Dad know that I got here safe and sound. He trusts me with a ship and all, but I can tell he's always worried whenever we have to go our separate ways now."

Iroh smiled fondly at his nephew, who had averted his gaze at the mention of Hakoda.

"Yes, fathers tend to get a bit protective of their children when they grow up and intend to leave and travel the world on their own. Even when they know their kids are strong and going to be fine, they worry. That's just the nature of a parent."

"Until they marry them off to some random Alpha that comes along," Zuko muttered under his breath.

That earned him an indignant glare from his uncle.

"We talked about this. You are not going to be locked up in your chambers after the wedding, Zuko. I'm still here to make sure no harm is done to you and I won't choose an Alpha without your consent either. Certainly, we can find a reasonable mate for you who will not restrain you from your usual life too much."

Sokka had stopped eating – a very atypical behavior whenever he was near food – and instead fixated the elderly man across the table with piercing eyes.

"Are you just going to line all those people up and decide on an Alpha merely judging from their looks?" he inquired in a voice colder than Zuko had ever heard it.

He almost wanted to lean over and placate the Alpha with a purr, but that question was something he was greatly interested in as well. Iroh hadn't told him yet how he was going to select his future mate. Usually, the Alpha began the courting process, not the Omega – or the Omega's family, at that.

As Iroh reached for his cup of tea, he shook his head lightly in amusement.

"Of course not, what are you saying? There will be a tournament with various trials so we can get a good overview of which Alphas would be suitable for becoming the new Firelord's mate. Only those who complete all tests to our satisfaction will be taken into consideration."

It didn't escape him that the two young men exchanged hesitant glances nor failed he to notice that Sokka only relaxed when Zuko's hand crept onto his arm, but mentioning it didn't seem to be worth his while.

So, Iroh just smiled into his cup.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Talk about waking up early and posting the wrong chapter... (ー_ー゛) Sorry for the confusion, guys! This time it's the right chap! (人 •͈ᴗ•͈)
> 
> I just wanna thank you all so much for reading and leaving so many comments and kudos and bookmarks, you guys have no idea how happy it makes me! (✯ᴗ✯)❤️ I've never written for such a lovely and active fandom before and it always throws me off to see how many of you take the time to read my fic! ( ◜‿◝ )❤️
> 
> Love,  
> Webster


	4. Chapter 4 – To you

Oppressive heat lingered on the palace grounds, only the ponds and fountains offered some kind of refreshment and Sokka had the distinct impression that the gathered people had a good mind to abandon the announcement in favor of looking for some shade.

"Thank you all for following our invitation on such short notice. I am immensely grateful for everyone's attendance," Iroh spoke from the marble balcony.

Behind him, Zuko was perched on the railing, overlooking the gardens as his uncle droned on about what great pleasure it was to have so many members of royal and noble families at the palace for a visit, and beside the prince stood Sokka, arms crossed before his chest.

His sharp gaze wandered back and forth over the crowd.

Many of the present people were young, sons and daughters, nephews and nieces of noblemen and kings – barely of marriageable age. To Sokka's disgust, the overall irritation gave way to blatant interest as soon as Iroh explained the nature of the gathering. That there would be a tournament with various skill tests and the Alpha who emerged victoriously from all of them would be allowed to court Zuko as mate of the Firelord ruling in the first era of peace after the Hundred Year War.

An endless monologue about financial, cultural and political benefits followed, interrupted only by tiring questions of fathers and mothers who were accompanying their kids and getting more and more agitated the longer Iroh spoke. It was becoming obvious at this point that the competitions would be brutal. Already were parents clutching their children's shoulders, whispering to them and glancing up at Zuko with an eerie glow in their eyes.

The prince didn't seem too bothered by the whole ordeal, but Sokka knew why he had left his swords inside. If he hadn't, then the lawn below would have been dyed a nice crimson red long ago, the parched earth wetted with blood.

Helplessly enraged at the prospect of one of those people eventually holding complete control over Zuko, Sokka slammed his back against the marble pillar closest to his friend from where he watched, a sinister frown on his face. The idea of this visit had been to see Zuko again. And now he was stuck with a mass of insufferable snobby and spoiled rich brats who were used to getting everything they wanted from mommy and daddy – the latest clothes, the most expensive jewelry, the most exotic pets, and the crown prince of the Fire Nation as their mate.

He shouldn't have come, Sokka thought almost desperately. 

As soon as it had passed his mind, he felt like turning around and smashing his head against the cool stone behind him a few times. Even he himself knew that there was no way he could live with the guilt of leaving Zuko alone when he probably needed a friend the most.

Instead of following through with that plan and turning his brain to mush via repeated impact with a stone pillar though, Sokka leaned over to the Omega and discreetly allowed Zuko to tuck his face into Sokka's shirt. His thumb was drawing tiny circles on the exposed skin of the prince's arm by his side, a futile attempt at some sort of consolation.

_I'm here. I'm not letting anyone take you away. You don't belong to anyone but yourself. I'm here._

"You know," he whispered into Zuko's hair, "my offer still stands. Should I just kidnap you? For a few years, at least? Until you fall head over heels for a nice Alpha from the Water Tribe and once your uncle finds you, you're already mated and have four kids?"

If he was joking at all right now, then only the tiniest bit. Rather than seeing Zuko this unhappy, he'd take him to the South Pole to start a new life, away from all those princely duties and a horrible marriage. The Alphas from his tribe were sweet and caring, in sharp contrast to what he had seen around other parts of the world. It had been the first thing to really irk Sokka – the knowledge that not everywhere Omegas were able to speak their minds, sometimes not even to their own mate.

From as early as he could remember, Dad had raised him to be calm and thoughtful around Omegas. And he always had been. Maybe not with Katara at all times, but family was family and a whole different matter. In the harsh winters at the South Pole, when everyone needed to be able to rely on everyone, there was just no space for Alpha rivalry. Nobody wanted a fight – fights just used up precious energy that could be spent on hunting or fishing or other necessary tasks instead. They were a tight-knit community and Sokka only remembered one time in his life he'd seen violence between two Alphas of the tribe.

When Esa had stormed out into the open in the middle of the night, crying and sobbing, Dad had gotten up to check on her and, being the brat he liked to be, Sokka snuck after him. Esa's face spotted a bright red bruise, already darkening at the edges, and as soon as her Alpha appeared from their igloo, he'd wished he had never followed Dad outside. The fight was quick and silent, but in the end, the other man hadn't moved anymore. Esa had spent the night in their igloo afterwards, and Sokka remembered staring at the blank walls for hours, unable to forget the look of pure rage he'd never seen on Dad's face before.

It was an outlandish concept, that an Alpha could do such things to their mate and _not_ be punished for it.

"Yeah. That would be awesome."

Zuko was leaning heavily into Sokka's side now with his eyes closed and his hand slipped from his lap, embers crackling around his fingers as he clenched them to a fist repeatedly, until Iroh turned slightly and reached out one arm toward him, beckoning him closer.

"Come, I want you to introduce yourself. It's important to make a good first impression on those people, so try to find some nice words, alright?" he asked with a soft smile.

The prince stared at him for a moment, fingers still lightly toying with the small spark of fire in his palm, then he nimbly climbed to his feet, tall and dark and beautiful and again, Sokka felt the aching tug at his heartstrings when he saw the sunbeams dancing off of the ebony strands of hair braided up into the royal ornament.

But right now, not even he would dare to approach the Omega without explicit permission. The embers had spread from his palms to his entire body, engulfing him in a whirl of tiny lights that moved with him as he took a step forward on the balcony.

"A good impression? I have to make a good impression? For whom? They don't care about me, they only care about my status! That's what this all is about, isn't it? You said it yourself, it is just a matter of benefits for all involved parties! Just like Mom, this all is just like what happened to Mom! And look where it took me, us, the entire world! She got banished, I was exiled, Azula went crazy! Is that what you want? All this, all over again?"

His voice had risen to a scream, the embers exploded into a scorching fire that soared high up into the cloudless sky above.

"Zuko!"

Sokka lunged forward. Flames hissed on his clothes, the heat seized his skin and it felt like the marrow in his bones was about to melt, yet still, he threw his entire weight against Zuko's back and wound his arms tightly around the other's chest.

"Zuko," he whispered again, this time through gritted teeth, fighting the urge to break away and finally escape the smoldering fire around them.

Sweat poured down his face in rivulets, soaked into the fur on his gear and the fabric beneath. Tighter and tighter he pulled the Omega into his embrace until they stood back to chest, his cheek resting flush against Zuko's nape.

_I'm here._

Sokka squeezed his eyes shut firmly, trying to let all calmness and reassurance bleed into the embrace. To let Zuko know that it would be fine, that everything would be fine. That they would be fine. Gradually, the cool scent of fresh winter air coiled around them both. It smothered the flames one by one. After a few deep breaths, Zuko lowered his hands down, unclenched his fists and instead tensed his shoulders.

"Let go of me."

His voice was husky, the words scraped over Sokka's nerves like sandpaper.

"But–"

"Let go!"

He stumbled back, startled at the fury now directed at him.

"Zuko, I just didn't want–"

The curtains billowed and gave way as Zuko shoved them apart to storm inside, leaving Sokka to stare after him with wide eyes and racing pulse, frozen.

"He's a bit agitated today."

Iroh had stepped up next to him with a saddened sigh. Against Sokka's expectation, he didn't even seem the slightest bit angry or dismayed at his nephew's behavior. The question slipped from him before he could realize how foolish it sounded.

"Aren't you mad at him?"

An almost stunned glance was thrown at him from the side.

"Not at all. Are you?"

Sokka lowered his gaze to the floor, ashamed of his own absurdity.

"No. I don't like to see him so upset. It never got this bad, back when we still were at the Air Temple or Ember Island, or anywhere else, really. He seemed to have such good control over his anger for some time. I'm... I'm not mad. I'm worried."

The elderly man next to him nodded sorrowfully.

—

The hallways here were so vast and silent.

It felt like he would get lost any second now if he didn't pay close attention to where he was going. Not that Sokka wasn't already focused enough on not tipping the plate or glass over as he walked, gazing in wonder at all the paintings and fine tapestry along the way. The thick, crimson red carpet muffled the noise his boots made on the floor, so an eerie silence befell the surrounding corridors except for the occasional clatter of the dishes.

In front of a large, ornate door, Sokka stopped and, carefully balancing the tray on one hand, knocked. For a moment, not a single sound came from inside the room behind, but then, he heard a chair scraping over marble tiles.

"I said I don't want to be bothered! Get lost!"

Sokka scowled.

"Hey, I take a lot of shit from my sister already, you don't have to call me a bother too!" he called out in return.

Judging from the brief silence, Zuko either regretted being that harsh or he thought about a new insult to throw at him just so he would leave. Which Sokka was adamant not to do. A quiet clicking sound reverberated from the stone walls and then, the door opened.

Zuko's hair looked messy, now flowing down his back like a waterfall of black tourmaline, and his face was shrouded in dark shadows as he eyed the Alpha with suspicion.

"What do you want?" he muttered.

To answer that, Sokka lightly raised the tray in his hands.

"See you eat something. And maybe also come inside to talk to you. And if you let me, even give you a hug. You look like you could need a bit of everything tonight."

Still reluctant but not entirely hostile anymore, Zuko stepped to the side and held the door open just a crack for Sokka to slip through. The chambers were enormous. An opulent canopy bed dominated most of the room, of course dressed with red curtains and sheets. All of it was untouched, not one throw pillow out of place, like Zuko hadn't slept there a day in his life. From the corner of his eyes, Sokka noticed the prince was nervously shifting his weight from one leg to the other as he watched him put the tray down.

Zuko must've been in his nest until now.

A lingering curiosity about where it could possibly be gripped him. In the seal fur tents and igloos at the South Pole, it was just impossible to hide a nest, so everyone just refrained from unpromptedly entering a nesting Omega's territory when they were distressed or near their heat and needed space, but he'd heard of other nations not exactly having the same problem.

"You know, I was just offering those things," Sokka said cautiously as soon as he'd deposited the food on Zuko's desk. "I can leave you alone if you'd like."

The prince crossed his arms. Before, the scent of fire lilies in bloom and white amber had already been tainted by a sour note, but now it turned downright bitter.

"You... don't want to stay?"

Sokka was usually pretty confident about his hearing – Hakoda sometimes even joked about him having ears like a penguin hare – but now he couldn't believe the faint hint of distress in Zuko's voice. There wasn't an instance he could recall where Zuko had sounded actually _distressed._

"No, no, that isn't what I meant!" Sokka groaned, running one hand over his undercut. "Of course I want to keep you company! You have no idea how worried I was all afternoon."

It was like something dark stopped hovering over the prince at his assurance.

"Worried. Because of me?" Zuko asked gingerly as he reached for one of the plates and sat down in his chair, eyes trained on Sokka with relentless force.

"Of course because of you, you big jerk," the Alpha said. "You almost grilled me and your uncle earlier and then disappeared to your room, upset and angry. How could I not have been worried? I care about you, come to terms with it. And to fulfill my role as obnoxious and protective big brother, it is my duty to come and annoy the living hell out of you when you aren't feeling good."

Zuko furrowed his brows.

"I'm older than you."

He said it quietly, but Sokka just nuzzled into his hair with a tender smile.

"I never said I was _your_ big brother. That's just my overall role. To you, I'm the strong, outstandingly handsome Alpha who'll kick ass if someone as much as looks at you the wrong way."

For a while, Zuko ate in silence. All the time, Sokka waited patiently, chattering on about some things going on back at home in his village, telling amusing little anecdotes. He paced through the room and out on the balcony, until a sudden movement caught his attention.

Zuko was holding out one hand.

"I ate and you talked to me. I'd like that hug now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's this? An early update? Yay!! ♡(> ਊ <)♡
> 
> I finished Chapter 8 this morning and thought why not post this one early since I'm on a good schedule atm! ( ◜‿◝ )❤️ (pls don't hurt Zuko he's my angry son)
> 
> I wanna give a big kiss and hug and cookies to everyone who's been writing me all those sweet comments bc my gremlin muse feeds off of those and is now very full and happy with this fic and has a good motivation to write for once! (◍•ᴗ•◍)❤ You guys are awesome!
> 
> Love,  
> Webster


	5. Chapter 5 – A worthy warrior

"Don't you want to go down and join them?" Zuko asked with a brief, suggestive motion towards Sokka's sword. "It would be some good free practice."

Instead of jumping at the offer like he had expected his friend to do though, the Alpha just shrugged it off and continued to overlook the small crowd down on the training range.

"No. I'd rather stay up here with you. There's plenty of time to perfect my technique in private later if I really want to."

It was a poor disguise for the resentment he felt towards those people, but to be fair, Sokka wasn't even trying. Not today. Today, he just wanted to sit close to Zuko and stay there for as long as he was permitted to do so, for as long as there was no other Alpha yet who would rest one hand on Zuko's shoulder and tell him to stay away from their Omega.

Seeming to have guessed his thoughts, Zuko growled.

"I wonder why Uncle invited half of the Fire Nation to watch. It's humiliating enough already just to sit here as the grand prize of this ridiculous carnival game of his, waiting to be handed off to the winner."

To placate him, Sokka slung one arm around the broad shoulders of his friend and, instinctively gravitating to the calming scent of salt and cool air just before snowfall, Zuko turned his head.

"How do you smell so good?" he mumbled, gently nosing along the sensitive skin on the inside of the Alpha's wrist. "It's like you carry the South Pole everywhere you go."

He remembered being so sick of ice and snow back then, four years ago when he had been stuck on that ship with nothing but blinding white in every direction and the constant taste of salt on his dry and cracked lips, how often he'd cursed the icy wilderness, loathing it for everything it was.

And now, he felt most at ease when the same scent and taste mingled with his own in such a way that it persisted for hours, a constant reminder that his life had changed so much for the better since his exile. The people he once thought to be his enemies were the truest friends he could've asked for, Zuko thought with a faint smile.

Next to them, Iroh slowly got to his feet and one of the guards sounded the gong, effectively silencing the noises of clashing swords below, shutting down all talks on the stands around the range.

"Thank you all for your attendance on the first day of trials. Today, the competitors shall prove their weaponry skills to show they aren't helpless when bending is no longer an option and able to defend themselves, their mate and their family," he announced with booming voice.

The crowd cheered and Zuko crossed his arms a bit more just for emphasis.

"It's ridiculous. Just because suddenly I'm the prince, I need someone to defend me? Nobody defended me when I stood alone against my entire nation."

Sokka pulled one of the apples he'd snuck from the breakfast table out of his pocket and sank his teeth into the shiny red skin with a shrug.

"If someone tried to hurt you, I think _they'd_ need protection. From you. And me," he muttered, starting to count it down on his fingers. "And also Aang, Katara, Toph, Appa and Momo, Dad, Bato, Iroh and master Piandao. I'm almost certainly forgetting some people, but I think that's about right."

Without giving a real response, Zuko turned to the side and pulled one knee up to his chest. On the range below, the contestants had teamed up now to begin the sparring duel, but neither he nor Sokka were really paying attention. Occasionally, there was a dramatic gasp going through the audience, but always looking for the current cause of it soon got too tiring. The canopy above them offered just enough shade to hold off the worst heat, but even so, Sokka felt every single piece of clothing stick to his skin, uncomfortably damp.

"How old were you when I showed up at the South Pole for the first time?" Zuko suddenly asked without facing him.

His gaze was still directed at nothing in particular and Sokka frowned lightly.

"You mean the time you went looking for Aang and held Gran Gran hostage and destroyed half our village? Sixteen. Almost, at least."

The Omega curled up a bit tighter, now resting his chin on his knee. His knuckles whitened from hard he clenched both hands.

"You were so brave back then already," he said quietly. "You stood alone against the entire crew of a Fire Nation ship and still you decided not to surrender, not even when I fought you off four times. Why did you do that?"

A soft touch to his arm made Zuko lift his head a bit again, and when he looked to the side, he was staring straight into the bright blue eyes that had already looked at him with the same fierce determination once before – the time he'd stepped from his ship into the snow and saw himself face to face with a boy no older than himself, readied for battle.

"Because I protect what I love. I protected Katara ever since we were little because I love her. I protected my village, my people and Gran Gran because I love them all. I tried to protect Yue because I loved her. I did my best to protect Suki when she needed me to because I loved her. And I'm going to protect you too, no matter what. With everyone else, I failed at some point. Yue and Suki— I... I couldn't save them. But you – I won't fail to keep you safe. That's a promise."

His hand had wandered up, the light touch of his fingertips drawing tingling lines on Zuko's skin beneath the robe he was wearing and the prince nuzzled tightly into the palm now cupping his cheek, the thumb gently sweeping over the burnt and scarred skin just beneath his eye.

"I'm sorry I couldn't prevent this. But I will make sure nothing like it ever happens to you again," Sokka whispered, his forehead laid firmly against Zuko's.

The Omega just nodded and with a soft sigh, two arms enveloped him, still granting him enough freedom to break away, but Zuko wanted no space left between them. His entire body sank into the strong comfort of Sokka's chest, content with just the loving touch of the Alpha who stroked up and down the length of his back as they sat together.

Zuko just shifted to nestle closer to the Alpha, when all of a sudden, the world tilted and he found himself on the cool stone floor of the elevated platform with Sokka leaping over him, one hand already on his boomerang.

"Stay down!" he yelled and the air hissed sharply as the silver blade whirled towards a dark shadow crouching on the very top of the stands across from them.

In absolute shock, Zuko clambered back to his feet and threw himself against the railing to watch while Sokka landed on the ground with a sickening noise and sprinted across the range. The blinding sunlight reflected from his sword the second he ripped it from its sheath and everyone hastily scrambled out of his way. He jumped up the ranks one by one, towards the silhouette painted black against the blue sky above, his boomerang clattering down the steps from where it had smashed the assailant's bow to bits before the arrow had left the string.

"An assassin! Treason! Assassin! An assassin in the palace! Treason to the crown!"

From all sides, the screams started. The moment some of the guards finally rushed in from all entrances, Sokka was already atop the stands. The blade of his sword, as well as the woman's dagger, lit up with golden sparks when she parried the first strike, but facing the unleashed fury of an Alpha, she quickly realized this was not a fight she had any chance of winning. With swift, graceful movements, she dove out of reach; Sokka followed.

Again and again, his sword came crashing down on her and every time, her arm shook harder, her grip on the dagger began to slip, and finally, with a flick of his wrist, Sokka disarmed her. She stood there panting for a brief moment, looking from the tip of the black blade hovering right over her throat to the steep wall below.

"Oh no."

The growl caught her off guard, made her flinch back at the sheer rage this Alpha before her radiated.

"I am not letting you off that easy."

He took a step forward, she one back. The sword was still pressed against her bare neck.

"You wanted to hurt him. Nobody is taking him away from me. Not him too, never him! You are not going to hurt him! Nobody is going to hurt him!"

Letting loose a roar, Sokka lashed out, but before his blade could reach her, a wave of water enveloped the woman's feet, froze to ice and nailed her in place until the guards came to take her prisoner while simultaneously shielding her from the strike of the black sword.

One of the Northern waterbenders stood halfway up the ranks, pale as a ghost, arms still tensed before he lowered them and took a calming breath.

"Don't kill her!" he called out. "We need to know if there are more assassins hiding somewhere!"

Sokka stared down at him, his vision still dyed crimson with anger. His teeth hurt from how hard he was clenching every muscle in his jaw.

_She wanted to hurt him. She wanted to hurt Zuko. My Zuko. Nobody can ever hurt him again._

A hand suddenly grasped his arm and gently took the sword out of his hand.

"Sokka, you're shaking. Come on. You did enough already. Let the guards take care of her now. Are you alright?"

Haru. That was Haru. Disoriented, Sokka stumbled while he turned around, but his eyes instinctively sought out the whirl of red and gold and black that was Zuko, and there he stood, held back by two of his bodyguards and Iroh, violently struggling to escape their grip.

"Sokka!"

His voice was hoarse from screaming, but before he could even open his mouth again, Sokka already bolted down the stairs and threw himself against Zuko. He wanted to tuck his face into those dark locks and never emerge from the source of this delicious scent of fire lilies and amber again until the day he died.

"Zuko," he whispered weakly, so preoccupied with hugging the Omega close to his chest that he didn't even notice the hectic rush around them as guards began to escort the audience outside. "You're okay. You're alright, aren't you?"

Freezing panic washed over him and he pushed the prince back just so much he could scan his body for any kind of injuries and check his clothes for the tiniest bloodstains. When he found none, Sokka exhaled in relief and once again pulled Zuko tightly against himself.

"You're crazy!" the prince murmured as he returned the embrace with equal vigor. "You could've gotten yourself killed, being so stupid!"

"But I didn't. Would you rather have been the one getting himself killed?" Sokka shot back and just curled his fingers a bit harder into the velvety fabric of the Omega's robes.

From behind, someone placed a hand on his shoulder and once he reluctantly abandoned the warmth of Zuko's body in favor of turning around to see who it was, he found himself looking straight at Iroh. The elderly man seemed agitated, his usually so calm expression giving way to a worried scowl.

"Thank you so much for what you've done. Who knows how much harm could have been done to Zuko or you if you hadn't stopped this woman. I will personally see that she is interrogated and punished for her actions."

That being said, he turned to the contestants, who'd helped the palace guards to send everyone on their way and were now unsurely waiting in the range, and addressed them all at once, "The tournament will continue tomorrow. For his bravery, attentiveness as well as his excellent weaponry skills, the winner of today's trial is Sokka, son of Hakoda from the Southern Water Tribe. He's proven himself as a worthy warrior to stand beside my nephew."

Some of the competitors nodded respectfully, others just turned away with crossed arms and outraged growls, but Sokka couldn't be bothered to care about their wrath now, nor about the fact that he had never entered, had never _wanted_ to enter this ludicrous contest in the first place. It was degrading and humiliating towards every Omega and especially such a proud man as Zuko, to be the prize of some circus show like this.

All he saw was the light tremble beneath the heavy cloak the prince was wearing and the uncommon paleness on his cheeks, highlighted by the still scorching sun and in blatant contrast to his scarred skin.

"I'm going to retire for the day," Zuko muttered, but the words came out weak and shaky. "I want nobody else than Uncle and Sokka near or around my chambers. Keep everyone else away until my orders change."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... I might be going overboard but I'm halfway through Chapter 10 so pls enjoy the fifth part while I try to make sense of my frightening motivation (-_-メ)
> 
> Thank you guys all so, so, _so_ much for all your love and support and kind words, I really sat grinning for hours at every single one of your lovely comments! (◍◜ᴗ◝◍)❤ Hopefully you like the update and I'm excited to write more for you soon! ❤ (ɔˆз(ˆ⌣ˆc)
> 
> Love,  
> Webster


	6. Chapter 6 – The time still left

His entire body was begging him to sleep.

His Alpha instincts denied him to close his eyes for more than it took to blink.

Even now, as night had fallen over the palace and a cool breeze was wafting over from the ocean, it was still hot in the hallways and Sokka had long since given up trying to wipe the sweat from his brow.

Nobody had said a word when he'd followed Zuko to his room, not even Iroh, like he had known that Sokka wouldn't sleep either way tonight. He could at least hold himself accountable for Zuko's safety now, he tried to soothe his inner Alpha. If he personally kept guard, then he didn't have to rely on some mere palace guards who probably didn't care enough about Zuko to take their job seriously.

That thought was kind of comforting.

Groaning, he let his head fall back and against the stone wall behind him and ran one hand over his face to keep himself awake. He couldn't just fall asleep right now and possibly put Zuko in even more danger. Blue eyes wandered along the edge of the tall door for the briefest of seconds, then they went back to scanning the hallway up and down for any signs of life.

There hadn't been a single sound all night from the prince's quarters, but Sokka was listening intently regardless, the Alpha in him accepting no less than absolute vigilance at any sign that Zuko might need him.

He'd thought about asking permission to come inside and sit by the bed to watch over the Omega, but the acrid note of distress in Zuko's scent had kept him from that. Of course he'd spend the night in his nest after what happened today, nobody would feel safe enough to fall asleep just like that with the threat of murder on their hands. And as much as Zuko trusted him, Sokka doubted to be allowed into his nest. The only Omegas whose nests he'd seen and slept in were the ones of Katara and Mom, and only because they were family.

Disrespecting the sanctity of Zuko's nest now might ruin his faith in Sokka forever or at least for a long time.

So, he stayed put where he was, sitting against the stone wall with both knees drawn up to his chest, arms and head resting heavily on them. Exhaustion had wormed its way into his head a long time ago, but even so, his hand was still hovering over the handle of his sword. Anyone who passed by would know better than to disturb neither the Alpha keeping guard at the door nor the Omega he was protecting.

While the night continued and the moon drew its usual arch across the sky, Sokka drifted in and out of sleep, but his senses were anything but dormant. On the contrary. Even when his eyes were shut, not a single noise went unnoticed by him.

He wouldn't have needed to try so hard.

The sound that immediately sent the Alpha into full-blown alertness was a bloodcurdling scream that could've woken the dead.

"Zuko!" he yelled in response and threw the door open with enough force to tear it from its hinges.

Immediately, his gaze fell upon the balcony across from him, then swept across the room for any indication of an intruder, but nobody was there.

Nobody.

"Zuko!"

Sokka began to search the entire quarters, with racing heart and short, raspy breaths, growling in frustration and anxious concern. The mantra in his head was pounding the rhythm to his steps, his movements, his panic.

_Zuko, Zuko, Zuko, Zuko, Zuko—_

He stumbled from somewhere hidden and crashed against the Alpha's warm body and they stayed, gasping, panting, burning up with fear, both of them, but there were firm arms around Zuko's waist now and tense fingers in Sokka's hair, clawing the tie from his wolftail. Silky strands cascaded down, framing his face and lightly brushed their cheeks as Sokka pressed his face against the Omega's neck.

"It was a nightmare," he whispered as he rocked Zuko back and forth soothingly. "A nightmare, Zuko. Just a nightmare. Nothing but a nightmare. You're safe here, I'm with you. You're not alone."

It was a weak comfort, but an honest one.

As long as Sokka could stand and reach his sword, nothing was going to happen to this man, not a single scratch or bruise. Zuko just shook his head.

"I'm scared," he sobbed into the fabric of Sokka's shirt. "I'm scared. My... my pups, Sokka! What if he hurts them like me? What if he hurts them too and I can't protect them? What if I can't keep them safe, what if I have to leave them like Mom, what if I can never see them? What if he banishes me again?"

It felt exactly like years ago, on the day Katara had run after him and Dad, crying because she wasn't allowed to go fishing with them. She hadn't seen the patch of ice in all that snow, hadn't realized just how close she'd already been to the water and then the ground beneath her feet had disappeared abruptly and she'd screamed for him and Dad in terror as the water of the arctic ocean dragged her down.

The exact same anguish filled him now, the helpless rage, the same shock as when he'd jumped from the canoe into the freezing waves to save her.

It was a dreadful realization, one Sokka wanted to forget, wanted to stuff into the back of his consciousness and never bring out again in his life, and yet it pushed forward mercilessly until all color drained from his face and he was clutching Zuko's bare shoulder in pure, unadulterated hatred.

But how could he be angry, now of all times, when the scent of fear was already layered upon his skin from everywhere Zuko was touching him?

"It's okay," he forced himself to say, knowing it wasn't, that the scar glaring from every mirror Zuko looked into was proof that it would never be. "He can't hurt you anymore, he won't hurt anyone. Not you, not your pups. Nobody. Aang took away his bending. He is locked up, he can't get to you. And I'm still here. Your uncle, too. We won't let him lay a single finger on you."

Slowly coming down from the shock of his nightmare, Zuko started to dissolve into a whimpering mess, clinging to Sokka with all his might. What did it matter that his fingernails left burning crescent marks on the Alpha's skin? At least he was feeling safer now. All of a sudden, though, he swayed slightly and Sokka could barely shift his hold to catch him when Zuko already sank to his knees.

His body was giving out on him, his lids fluttered in exhaustion and the Alpha could do nothing but kneel down as well to pull him into his lap.

—

Every muscle in Sokka's body felt stiff and achy at the first crash of thunder. Sleepy, not quite awake yet, he brought one hand up to rub his eyes before directing them at the balcony.

Grey, heavy clouds hung in the sky, the air was sweltering with anticipation of a storm. Now and then, raindrops splashed onto the white marble and left dark splotches. He huffed slightly and wanted to stand up, but a warm pressure on his chest kept him where he was: leaning against the doorpost with Zuko, who was still sound asleep, in his arms on the floor.

Alarmed by the lightning that now flashed by the open windows, Sokka nudged the Omega slightly to wake him, but Zuko just grumbled something unintelligible and drowned out the bitter scent in the room with a saccharine note of absolute bliss. Purring helplessly at the obvious contentment of the man in his embrace, Sokka tried to rouse him once more.

"Zuko, at least let me get up and close the balcony door," he begged, every inch of him on edge as the next bolt of lightning danced across the now almost black sky.

He knew how to handle a snowstorm, he knew how to survive a blizzard in the wild with nothing but a spear and a seal fur, he knew how to deal with an avalanche and glacial flood, but thunderstorms were the sole thing he couldn't stand.

Fire from a bender was bad enough. Fire from the sky was even worse and Sokka wanted nothing to do with it. If he could, he'd hole up in Katara's nest now and stuff his head under a mountain of furs to keep the noise out until it was over. But at home, he wouldn't have this problem in the first place, he thought with a terrified whine.

That did the trick.

Zuko was up and awake the moment that little sound had left Sokka's lips and the formerly so serene scent of fire lilies and amber turned into a smothering bitterness.

"What's wrong?" he muttered, still half asleep. "Sokka, what's wrong?"

The lingering fatigue in his bones became secondary at the Alpha's clear discomfort and he shook the drowsiness off as fast as his clouded mind would allow. A brief glance at his friend's tense face sufficed to wake him up entirely. Worried, Zuko followed his gaze that was still directed at the sky outside, and everything suddenly clicked into place.

"It's just a storm," he whispered soothingly and pressed his forehead against Sokka's temple, tried giving him the comfort he needed right now. "We get them all the time in summer. You don't have to be worried, it's normal for this time of the year."

His reassurances did little to calm the Alpha. He fidgeted slightly until his body was shielding Zuko from the window, and only then did the agitation ebb down a bit. They were still close, closer than Sokka had ever slept to anyone since he was a little boy and had been allowed into Mom's nest. Katara had started to let him sleep in hers when Dad sailed away, but only because the winter nights were too cold to spend alone. Ever since she'd presented properly though, they didn't cuddle anymore. It just felt awkward for both of them, even though they were siblings in the first place – they still were an Alpha and an Omega as well.

"I used to sleep in my mother's nest during ice storms. She'd always hold me in one arm, Katara in the other. And then Dad would bring us the thickest furs and tell us stories until we fell asleep," he said softly and hid his face in Zuko's loose robe. "I'm– I'm sorry. I shouldn't be like this. I'm supposed to protect you, not the other way around."

A warm hand was slowly drawing circles on his neck and Sokka shuddered at the tingling sensation.

"Nonsense. I should apologize for yesterday night. I don't... I don't really know why this keeps happening. It's been years and I still get those nightmares."

Slender, bandaged fingers wrapped around his free hand and brought it up to Sokka's chest.

"Your father is an unspeakably cruel bastard and what he did is unforgivable. And I'm not talking about all the other things he did, Zuko. I'm talking about this."

He just barely brushed the scarred, flaming red skin on the prince's face, his entire body cramped in sickening disgust.

"How... how old were you?"

Sokka was close to tears as he redrew the outlines of the injury. He could've screamed in rage. A father – the person who was supposed to shelter their child! – had gone and broken such a beautiful man to the point he was unrecognizable behind a mask of self-loathing and blame and guilt and the longing for approval, for _love,_ where there should only be anger at the one who did this.

"Thirteen," Zuko whispered into the space between them and there was a glistening wetness on his cheeks. "I just didn't want those men to die. We watched them train on the fields with Uncle. They were so eager to be good soldiers, to help the Fire Nation, and my father was about to throw them to the hounds just like that. Lu Ten was like them when he was younger. I couldn't let them be sacrificed without saying a thing!"

Sokka squeezed his eyes shut.

He must be dreaming, this was a nightmare, he was certain. At thirteen, he'd run around the village with Katara, fought entire snowball wars with her and sat proudly next to Dad when he talked with the adults by the fire at night, went ice fishing with him and still laughed when he beat Hakoda in one of their playfights.

All while Zuko had his face burnt off by his own father, because of what? Because he'd shown a spark of humanity for the people of his nation like he _should_ as the future leader? Because he hadn't wanted loyal soldiers to end up like his cousin, dying in a futile war?

The more he thought, the more the nervous flinches, the abrupt disappearances and the watchfulness Sokka had noticed at the Air Temple after they had rescued Hakoda from the Boiling Rock began to make sense. At first, he'd just thought it was because Zuko still wasn't sure about his former enemies turning to friends. But now...

His instincts must've screamed Danger at every father involved in his life.

"Dad—" Sokka's mouth felt dry like sand. "Dad would _never_ hurt you. You can trust him, you know that, right? This all wasn't your fault. Nothing was your fault. Nobody will do something like this to you again. Your father is sick and he isn't worth a single sliver of pity. Please tell me you know that you aren't the one to blame here."

His hands gently cupped the Omega's pale face, and even through the tears, Zuko smiled as he leaned into the touch and Sokka breathed in relief, when suddenly, he found his eyes covered.

"Do you trust me, Sokka?"

Without missing a beat, the Alpha nodded.

"More than anything."

He was pulled to his feet, there was a quiet noise of wood sliding along stone and then, Zuko led him forward, careful not to make him trip. The air changed from the uncomfortable chill of the open bedroom to something warm, something that smelled cozy and delicious and so much like Zuko and _home_ that Sokka assumed he'd entered heaven.

"Open your eyes."

He'd been right.

The most wonderful nest he'd ever seen was laid out before him, stuffed with pillows and blankets and sheets and soft furs, perfect and so inviting that Sokka could just barely suppress the desire to immediately scent it as his, _theirs._

Zuko unhurriedly sank down in the middle of it. A soft blush crawled up his neck, all the way to his cheeks.

"It's certainly not as comfortable as your mother's nest," he said without taking his eyes off of Sokka for a single moment, "and I know nothing can replace it, but it always makes me feel safer. Maybe it will do the same to you."

The Alpha lowered himself onto one knee, his gaze fixated intensely on Zuko's face.

"Your nest. It should only be for your parents and your mate to see," he muttered, breathless. "Zuko, what are you doing?"

But the prince just shook his head.

"I have no parents. My future mate will be a stranger to me. I'd rather share it with you for the time we still have left together."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's been writing like a madman fueled by slushies and annoyed by pesky flies? (-_-;)・・・
> 
> Well anyway I'm sugarhyped and giddy and upset that there isn't more Zukka fanart also do u guys wanna meet Eduin he's my turtleduck pls visit him ya don't need to like him just have a look he's a cute lil fella isn't he and he lives [here](https://www.instagram.com/p/CCymCk8Kfvs/?igshid=bj6v6flwmbkp) and I love him bc now he sits on my desk and watches me alllso I am kind of unsure whether to make this angsty or no t but we'll see and I love you all very much for leaving me so many lovely comments and stuff and kudos and I hope y'all enjoy!! (｢`･ω･)｢❤️
> 
> I also just noticed I should catch some sleep but I be writing soon!! 
> 
> Love,  
> Webster


	7. Chapter 7 – Upon a pedestal

Sokka knew that people admired Zuko.

They admired his grace, his strength, his willpower, his dedication, his pride, his kindheartedness, his achievements.

As he stepped onto the terrace from where he, Iroh, a few assorted guests and the palace guards would oversee the second trial, Sokka couldn't think of any expression to describe him other than beautiful.

Zuko was beautiful.

And it wasn't just the gentle glow of his skin, not the light reflecting from his raven hair, not the smooth, sharp lines of his face and body: it was the way he moved and spoke, the way his lips curled whenever his eyes fell upon Sokka, always almost a smile but never quite. Zuko was shining bright like a beacon and ten times more fascinating because every little twist and turn of his body and mind was a mesmerizing new facet Sokka saw for the first time in his life.

If someone had told him he'd be looking at the crown prince of the Fire Nation one day, not finding words to describe how incredibly stunning he was, Sokka would've laughed in their face and probably sent his boomerang after them.

Now, he just leaned against the side of Zuko's chair, unable to help the tender smile on his lips. Subconsciously, his hand began to toy with a few of the loose strands of hair that had slipped from the elegant topknot, eliciting a warm purr from the Omega in response. Iroh shook his head with a laugh.

"You look like a married couple already and we're just here to determine who Zuko will be wed to by summer's end."

He was joking, they could tell, but Sokka felt a heavy pang of guilt and dejection in his chest. The Fire Nation needed strong allies. What could the Southern Water Tribe possibly offer other than a trade agreement on fish and seal furs? There were no valuable resources at the South Pole that could help with the restorations, they didn't even have any strong benders yet other than Katara. A lot of pups had been born last year, but it would take a long time until eventual bending abilities started to show, let alone the kids were old enough to use them properly.

"Did you give the guards the things I've asked you to?" Iroh suddenly asked, the query being directed at Zuko.

The prince nodded stiffly.

"I still don't know what you want with them, but if even one of them gets broken or in any way harmed, I'm burning your tea stash."

"Now now, nephew, we don't want to go there right away," the elderly man said with an uncomfortable smile. "Let's be peaceful and enjoy the tournament. Your belongings won't even get a scratch."

Sokka's questioning gaze was answered with a shrug from the Omega.

"I had to hand over some of my most valuable things today. Apparently, they're being used in the next trial. Don't look at me like that, I don't know either."

Down on the range, a few guards had raised a tower with the help of some of the earthbenders, almost higher than the terrace for the royal spectators. The Fire Nation flags on it were fluttering in the soft breeze that had returned after the storm, and on the very top, four items had been placed on pedestals. Sokka recognized a coin from the Earth Kingdom Zuko used to carry around, the golden headpiece of the Fire Nation prince, the portrait of a beautiful woman, and finally Zuko's dao blades.

"I'm very glad the weather allowed us to complete the next trial," Iroh said as he got up from his chair and let his gaze wander along the rows of competitors. "Today, the contestants shall prove that they know and respect my nephew's interests and priorities. Without the help of any bending, they are to climb the tower and retrieve the object from it they think will befit a prince's concern most."

Some of the young men and women looked unsurely towards the tower, but most of them had furrowed their brows in concentration, most likely already planning a safe and fast route to the top. The earthbenders had arranged moving boulders and rocks, ledges and small platforms around the bottom that gradually dispersed in the higher areas, but as Sokka studied the structure, he found it not as challenging as it may have seemed from below.

"See the rock there? If you get until there, you can use the momentum it takes you to pull yourself up to jump to the ledge above. Once you reach it, nothing and nobody can keep you from climbing it the fastest," he pointed out, and Zuko nodded in surprised acknowledgment. "I would approach and start from the corner and wait for the boulder above to move away. Look closely, there's a small platform behind it. If you're quick enough to leave it before the rock swings back, it's easy to get up."

Strategy.

Something he was delightfully talented at, Sokka thought with a proud purr. It was one of the rare things he and Zuko were even on, something he could impress the prince with. There were such few opportunities for him to contribute to any kind of talk between his friends when they went on and on about bending and chi and chakras and energy.

"You two are smart enough to catch on," Iroh said with a cheery smile and sat back down to pick up his cup of tea. "I hope you have figured my little riddle out already."

Zuko and Sokka exchanged a frantic glance.

A riddle?

What kind of riddle could there be about a giant tower made of rock? But before they could voice their protest, a horn was blown as the starting signal and all of the contestants rushed towards the wall.

Apparently, none of them was a genius like Sokka when it came to plans.

People were thrown back by moving rocks, ledges appeared and disappeared in apparently random patterns around the tower, they got in eachother's ways more often than not and not even a single person had managed to climb higher than a few feet.

Until two siblings, judging from their identical Earth Kingdom clothes and similar hairstyles, began to team up instead of rivaling against each other. Together, they reached past the mark that signaled they'd passed half of the stretch, pushing and pulling eachother up and up. The crowd had started cheering them on, chanting their names – from the terrace, it was hard to understand anything.

Finally, the older brother had managed to swing himself over the ledge and reached one hand down to help the other to the top platform too. They embraced briefly, and then turned to the four treasures on the pedestals, visibly unsure about which to take back down.

"Are they allowed to take all of them?" one of the royal guests asked Iroh without taking her eyes off of the brothers.

He turned to her with a pleasant smile.

"No. Each person who reaches the top is permitted to bring one object down. If they take more, they'll be disqualified. They've been told before the tournament."

Satisfied with the answer, the woman leaned back on her cushioned seat and Zuko furrowed his brows. His uncle had said they needed to bring him what he'd be concerned about the most. He loved all the things they'd made him sacrifice for the competition's sake, but there wasn't one he could label as most important to him. How would they declare someone the winner like that?

The brothers on the tower had obviously decided to bring down the coin and the portrait while some of the other contestants started approaching the top too, with a lot of the guests on the terrace now rooting for a young duchess from the few competitors of the Fire Nation who'd just dragged herself up onto the platform.

"Why are there so little people from the Fire Nation participating, anyway?" Sokka asked while he shifted on the armrest of Zuko's chair.

The prince leaned against him a bit more, breathing in the subtle scent of salt and ice.

"There aren't many noble families who've been willing to forsake their loyalty to Ozai yet. That's why most of them didn't let their children enter the contest."

Ozai, he called him. Not father. Sokka noticed it with smug satisfaction. He carefully raked his fingers over Zuko's nape and just bent down to nuzzle his cheek when something caught his eye. The golden glint of the headpiece had attracted a falcon magpie and now, the bird was curiously hopping onto the closest empty pedestal to study it, tilting its head left and right with interest.

"No!" Zuko gasped as he bolted from his chair. "Uncle, it's too valuable to just let some stupid bird take it away!"

Before Iroh could alert the guards, there was a familiar whistling sound and the bird screeched in panic when Sokka's boomerang missed it by mere inches. Spreading its wings widely, the animal took off into the nearby trees, out of range for the sharp weapon from where it squawked angrily once more. Next to the Alpha, Zuko breathed in relief and stepped aside to let Sokka catch his boomerang, but when the warrior reached out his hand to grasp the silver blade out of the air, he found one of the flags from the flag poles wound tightly around it.

It must've gotten caught on the boomerang on its way back.

Careful not to tear it, Sokka began to untangle the crimson fabric and sheathed his blade before rolling up the flag in his hand. A warm presence beside him and a purr reverberating from his bones made him turn slightly to tuck his nose into Zuko's neck.

"Thanks, Sokka. I really would've hated to lose this headpiece. Uncle gave it to me when I finally decided to do the right thing, you know," the Omega said softly. "It's what sent me off to find Aang to teach him."

"Really?" Sokka teased. "And I thought you just came looking for us because you couldn't bear to keep admiring me from the distance."

That did earn him a punch to the arm, one that actually hurt a little, but he just laughed it off and pretended not to see the light blush on Zuko's face, even though the desire to just lean down and intensify it with a long kiss was growing overwhelming in the back of his head.

The thought made him flinch so violently as if he'd been burnt by the Omega's proximity alone. What was even going on with him lately? Where did this incredible craving for something just out of reach come from? Sokka couldn't remember ever feeling anything similar, and now the sensation was swallowing more and more of his sanity the longer those golden eyes looked back at him.

The sound of the fanfares ended the trial and everyone's attention, even Zuko's, was directed at the four people down in front of the terrace now. The nervousness and animosity against eachother was oozing into their scents, rendering them bitter and disgusting, and Zuko found himself pressed against Sokka's side as tightly as he would dare to not smell any more of the unpleasant cocktail of angry and agitated Alpha.

Iroh stood up and, while placing both hands on the marble railing, studied the objects they'd carefully laid out before them, awaiting his judgment. But instead of saying a single word to them, the elderly man turned to the side and held out his hand to Sokka.

"Please, allow me," he said and, a bit confused, the Alpha placed the flag in his palm.

With a swift movement, Iroh took it and now, all eyes were on him, the invited crowd muttering in wonder. A few of the unlucky contestants were shifting nervously in the back. Finally, Iroh spoke again.

"Once more, it has come to my attention that neither of the contestants has the right mind to come up with uncommon solutions to problems and think things through. Of course a prince's status is important to him," he said to the young member of the Northern Water Tribe who'd taken the headpiece down with her, "but it's not what defines his persona. Family is important, too."

This time, he bowed to the man with the portrait sitting in the sand before him.

"Yet it isn't the sole existence of a prince to tend to his family. Neither is amassing wealth or always readying himself and the military for battle." Iroh gestured towards the coin and the swords. "Only one Alpha here proves he knows what a prince should be concerned with the most: his nation and his people."

He elegantly unrolled the flag and Zuko's eyes went wide when his uncle smiled at Sokka.

"Were you in on this?" he hissed, but the Alpha shrugged desperately and shook his head.

"No, I promise! I knew nothing! Zuko, I swear I'm not doing this all on purpose! It was an accident that the flag got caught on my boomerang!"

The rest of the trial was a weird blur.

Some of the contestants gave him furious glares from down in the range, some others just shrugged it off and a great part still was upset about the twist to today's mission, but their objections were ridiculous. Iroh had told them to bring an object from the tower. Just because the flags hadn't been on pedestals, it didn't mean they were not on the tower as well.

Even as most of the audience and noblemen had left, Zuko and Sokka still stood on the terrace, watching the sun sink down between two mountains in the west.

"There will be only one more trial," the prince said softly into the calm evening air.

Hidden by the folds of his robe, they sought out eachother's warmth and Sokka squeezed his hand lightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look who just woke from a sugar coma and played four hours of Baldi's Basics before remembering today's chapter hasn't been posted yet!! ✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧
> 
> _(Iroh ships it like FedEx don't you tell me otherwise)_
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading and commenting and bruh I've never had so many sweet ppl taking so much time to leave feedback I'm all teary over it (〒﹏〒) I love y'all so much you're my children now remember don't eat ass in the halls (◍◜ᴗ◝◍)❤
> 
> Love,  
> Webster


	8. Chapter 8 – Unexpected

The guard's voice was muffled by his helmet, but the words were clear enough for Sokka to understand.

"The prince will be eating alone in his room this morning."

Flaring impatience surged up inside him, but the two crossed spears in front of the door kept him from just pushing past the palace guards and entering Zuko's chambers.

"We've been having breakfast together every day now! What's with you?" he asked, his body tense like a drawn bowstring. "Let me go see him! I'm allowed into his room!"

Visibly uncomfortable now, the man held out one hand to keep Sokka back.

"Orders from Lord Iroh. The prince is to eat alone today and will only leave his chambers once the third trial is about to take place. Nobody is permitted to enter his room until then."

Well, at least that gave him someone to be furious at. Fuming with wrath, Sokka trudged back through the hallways in search of his host. What was it with Zuko having to eat breakfast by himself all of a sudden? Until now, they'd seen eachother during every meal and even though it seemed almost ridiculous to himself that not being able to eat with Zuko just once brought him close to having a fit, Sokka didn't deny his inner Alpha the satisfaction of tearing one of the wall hangings down on his way to find Iroh.

The sound of ripping fabric rang all the way to Zuko's chambers and he immediately perked up, his eyes flitting over to the door just to reassure himself that nobody tried to get in. But if the four men guarding his room today were anything to go by, someone attempting to break in would make a hell of a lot more noise. Partially comforted, Zuko went back to his breakfast and lit the incense sticks.

Uncle had asked him to eat by himself today when he first woke him in the morning with the usual cup of tea, and Zuko hadn't been feeling well enough to put up a fight about it. Even now, as he was already seated by the table, he couldn't muster much of an appetite. The food was fine as always – the cook had even gone out of her way to make his favorite, Uncle had tried a new tea mixture just for him and it tasted delicious, although a bit foreign – but something felt off. There was a lingering smell in the air, something much too sweet, and it left a disgusting and thick layer on his tongue he couldn't get rid of, no matter how much he ate or drank.

Groaning, he let himself drop back onto the floor and stared at the ceiling above, following the grain in the wood with his eyes. It was just this once, but even so, he couldn't help but miss Sokka. The meals had become so cheerful with him around; the guards and servants weren't frightened by him like they were by Zuko and Iroh and every member of Fire Nation nobility. They didn't flinch when he asked them to do something differently, didn't fall to their knees before him when they didn't remember one of his orders.

On the contrary.

Whenever Sokka was there, they smiled and simply corrected their mistake, like when they forgot that he didn't want to sit too far away from Zuko during any meal and had to rearrange the setup, or when they greeted him all formally and he had to remind them that he was more comfortable with a straightforward Hello.

In a way, Zuko thought, maybe it was because Sokka was so easygoing and casual. Even though they weren't kids anymore, sometimes he couldn't help but think that Sokka still acted childish at times. If he was as mature as Katara, then there wouldn't be a tame, half-grown sabertooth moose lion called Foo Foo Cuddlypoops roaming the Southern Water Tribe village now, carrying the children on his back, pulling sleds and enjoying the greenhouse some of the benders had created especially for him.

But it was so much fun when Sokka pulled out that silly side of him from beneath all the serious adult layers.

Zuko wouldn't have had the courage to just drop down into the snow and make snow angels during their first trip back to the South Pole if Sokka hadn't dragged him along, even though it looked very entertaining. He would've never gotten into such a heated argument over the last cherry during desert yesterday night that had ended up with both of them covered in cake frosting and three servants rushing in to clean up with horrified expressions upon the sight of both the prince and his guest chuckling in the midst of the mess.

He would've never gone chasing after Sokka with tears of laughter in his eyes after a day of jokes and puns so bad he couldn't take any more if he hadn't known that even though he pretended to be above such things, Sokka knew better and always made sure to use it to his advantage.

He was so easy to be around, to talk to, to confide in.

With a soft sigh, Zuko rolled to the side and ran his finger along the seam of one of the cushions laid out on the floor. His stomach was filled with a fuzzy warmth, maybe from the hot tea, maybe from the memories of smiles and kind words and smart remarks and gentle touches and the scent of salt, snow, ice and home.

He would tear the world and gods asunder with bare hands if anything ever were to happen to this man.

Suddenly, the room seemed much too big for just himself. Scowling, Zuko sat up and pulled both knees to his chest for a moment, but that just made it worse. A scalding heat had replaced the warm sensation in his stomach and he whimpered in shock at the unexpected change. 

He carefully climbed to his feet, a pang of dizziness forced him to hold onto the wall as he made his way towards the mirror, slid his fingers down the frame and dug them into the invisible hollow to slide it aside. It was dark in the small, hidden space behind, but a quick spark from his palm lit the small light in a niche that illuminated every inch of the room.

Just as he'd stifled the small flame dancing across his fingers again, Zuko felt his knees giving out and he sank into his nest, mindful not to jostle a single pillow or blanket too much. But the former perfection of the cozy bed suddenly seemed off, like some part of his brain had just decided he wouldn't be content with it like this any longer.

Frustrated and with burning eyes, he began to kick the walls down, threw some of the sheets to the side and began to build the entire nest from scratch, all while furiously wiping at his face. There was not even enough space for the pups, how had he ever been happy with the size of the nest? The pups wouldn't be able to sleep comfortably!

The thought made him sob, real tears staining his cheeks now. He was a bad Omega, not even able to have their nest ready for the pups. Oh, the Alpha would be furious with him. No Alpha wanted such a stupid Omega like him, for certain he'd never give him his pups now. Zuko broke down crying in the midst of his disheveled nest, buried his face in both hands and curled into a ball.

A painful heat licked at his insides, seared his skin from within.

"Zuko, is everything—"

There he stood, towering high in the entrance of the room, obviously troubled at breaching the border to Zuko's nest yet worried nonetheless. His eyes turned black with anger when he saw the mess.

"Who did this? Was someone in here? Who destroyed your nest?"

Zuko looked up at him in sheer terror, clutching one of the soft covers to his chest. Only then Sokka seemed to realize he was yelling.

"No, I'm not angry at you, I would never be!" he gasped and fell down to quickly throw his arms around the Omega's neck.

"You shouldn't have come in here!" Now, Zuko was whimpering in anguish. "The nest... I don't... I'm sorry, Sokka, I promise, I'll do better, I'll make a new one, a better one! Please, just give me more time, I'll make a better nest!"

Blood rushed in his ears, his skin hot and cold and sweaty as Sokka pressed him to his chest. Streaks of tears were painted on his cheeks and he struggled, too much at war with himself to let the Alpha embrace him like this. He didn't deserve an embrace, he didn't deserve the voice telling him comforting words he only heard stilted and disconnected through the white static in his head.

From afar, distorted and blurry, he saw Sokka kneeling in front of him, pale and with furrowed brows while he tried to cover his nose and mouth to block the heavy scent of preheat trying to enter his system—

Preheat.

He knew this sensation now, the gnawing not-pain not-pleasure in his guts.

Finally, the answer to this confusion had emerged from the swirling mess of his thoughts, silencing it down and leaving Zuko's mind barren and calm as he stared at the Alpha.

"Your nest is fine, what are you talking about? Zuko, please, you need to calm down. You couldn't have made a better nest and I'm so proud that you allow me in it. It's just your heat, okay? The nest is wonderful," Sokka said lovingly. He arranged the blankets to his side a bit so he could sit closer to Zuko. "Come here. Come, I'll hold you."

But the prince turned away from him, arms clutching his middle, and curled into a ball again with a groan, forehead pressed to the pillows beneath. Sokka watched in terror, but deep in his stomach, a tiny flame that had smoldered until now was kindled to a raging inferno.

The slender line of the Omega's neck was drawn taut with tension, sweat adorning it like a string of glistening pearls on ivory skin and the sharp lines of his body beneath the crimson robes were softening as he let himself fall to the side again, panting hotly.

Sokka closed his eyes against the pictures emerging from his most feral side, pictures of silky fabric sliding to the ground, of slender arms wrapping around his neck, rosy lips whispering, moaning his name into open-mouthed kisses, skin burning with pleasure at his touch.

Every inch of him knew what was happening and yet he was unable to process it.

"The incense," a raspy voice interrupted his thoughts harshly. "Something... something must be in the incense."

Only now, Sokka understood that the sickeningly sweet scent wasn't coming from Zuko. It was coming from the table. Two burning incense sticks were glowing innocently back at him and he couldn't have been faster to douse them with the tea on a nearby tray.

He stared them down, pondering, thinking. His head got clearer by the second as the remaining smell was slowly drawn out the window. A heat inducing drug? From whom? Maybe one of the contestants? Sokka couldn't get a coherent grasp on his thoughts, they slipped from him like soapy pebbles in a swift current.

"I'm calling for a healer," he finally muttered and quickly knelt next to Zuko on the edge of the nest. "Stay down. Don't move too much or it might get worse."

Before he could take a single step though, a slender hand wrapped around his ankle and Sokka stopped dead in his tracks.

"No healer," Zuko whispered, hoarse and raw. "You."

A delirious daze had fallen over him and the unbearable summer heat didn't exactly do a good job at helping to cool him down. He just laid there, curled up into himself and breathing heavily. From time to time, a shiver seized him, but whenever Sokka even attempted to move and get them into a more comfortable position, Zuko's fingers clawed deeper into his skin, a silent demand to stay.

And he stayed every single time, with one hand on the Omega's bare neck, the other on his arm as he held him to his chest. Until suddenly, Zuko shifted by himself. His golden eyes were veiled, almost dull, and the muscles on his abdomen clenched visibly, painfully, but he was too far gone to notice.

"I wasn't supposed to have my heat yet." His voice was barely audible, muffled by the fabric of Sokka's shirt. "I didn't start nesting until now. I don't want to go into heat. I need more time."

The Alpha just opened his mouth to respond when the door opened and someone stepped inside.

His growl shook the entire room.

Zuko was close to slipping into the fever haze that would render him exhausted and vulnerable for days, the entrance to his nest was on open display for any intruder to see and someone just had the audacity to come inside without even knocking. If the Omega hadn't been clinging to him for dear life, Sokka would've torn them apart by now already. But he couldn't leave Zuko's side now.

Snarling at the three dark shadows in pure distress and fury, he pulled the prince closer to his chest and bared his fangs to keep them away.

_Mine. He's mine. You all just want to hurt him. Mine. Mine. Nobody can hurt him, nobody can touch him. Mine._

"I see the incense was a bit too strong."

Hesitantly, Sokka perked up. That voice was familiar. A smiling face came into sight.

"I'm very sorry for all of this. How did you even get in here? I personally told the guards that nobody was allowed to enter."

His eyes flickered over to the balcony on instinct. A soft laugh.

"Ah, I understand. I must pay my respects, you show more self-control than I expected a hotheaded young man like you to have. Now, let's take you outside. When he's settled a bit, we will start the third trial. Don't worry, it won't turn into a heat. The incense isn't that powerful."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Iroh is sick of them dancing around eachother so now he's playing his final card and that is "How much u willing to do for him lmao" I hope you guys and gals enjoy!! (◍˘ᴗ˘◍)❤
> 
> Thank you guys _so much_ for all the lovely comments and all the kudos and all the bookmarks it makes me so happy to write for y'all I promise there be fluff soon too and smut too so you go chill and I go write and I hope you all are doing well!! ❤ (ɔˆз(ˆ⌣ˆc)
> 
> Love,  
> Webster


	9. Chapter 9 – Light up my dark

His eyes remained closed, even as the heavy bolts were drawn back and someone opened the door. A thin sliver of light crept into the darkness.

"Have you calmed down yet?"

Giving a response seemed too much of a favor. So, he chose to ignore the guard instead, buried his nose in the soft cloth saturated with Zuko's scent and clenched his fist again. Through the now dried blood on his palm and the numbing cold, he barely felt the sting of his fingernails digging into the fresh wounds there, but it still helped.

Pain against pain.

His stomach was ablaze with hatred at the people outside of this room, but leaving it felt like a worse punishment than staying, even though he was shaking like a leaf. The shackles hadn't kept him warm, just still.

Rough hands grasped at his shoulder and rolled him onto his back. He heard the clicking of a key being turned and then, the thick metal fell from his wrists, leaving only a searing ache beneath where the steel had bitten into his skin.

"Lord Iroh is insisting we don't begin the trial before you're present to attend it. So come on."

He didn't want to. He didn't want to attend the damn trial. He didn't want to watch as they chased Zuko into the woods like some kind of prized animal just to hunt him down and humiliate him even further. He didn't want to be there when one of the Alphas returned victoriously from the forest with Zuko in tow.

Everyone was gathered outside the palace walls and he spotted the crimson flags waving high above the crowd that indicated the starting point of the run – Zuko's save haven if he made it all through the two hours without getting caught.

"Sokka!"

His outcry was almost relieved and before any of the competing Alphas could even begin to protest, Sokka had swept Zuko into his arms, holding onto him so tightly not a sheet of paper would've fit between them. Along the expanse of the Omega's pale skin still lingered the scent of preheat, thick and delicious – and now his biggest disadvantage.

"You can make it," he whispered with one hand buried deep in Zuko's hair, "I know that. You're fast. You're smart. Set the entire forest on fire if you have to. Let me figure out something from here."

The Omega nodded, but he didn't attempt to break away even in the slightest; he just let himself melt against Sokka and hid his face in the soft fur lining of the blue gear the Alpha was wearing. Some of the other contestants continued to grumble possessively at the image of someone touching the Omega they were expected to claim in this hunt so intimately, but a vicious growl from Sokka shut them up at once.

He wondered if those people could even fathom how they felt in their embrace, knowing they had to release one another far too soon in far too dire circumstances. Neither of those Alphas was going to hesitate if – _when_ – they caught Zuko.

An awful nausea had gripped Sokka and it took all his willpower to not just turn and let his body force what little he still had in his stomach up and out, if only to get rid of the bitter taste of bile in his mouth, but all instincts made him grip Zuko with even greater abandon.

"I'm not letting go." He found himself sobbing without meaning to. "I won't let go. I won't leave you. I'm not going to let this happen to you."

It had to hurt, the sharp drag of his nails across Zuko's bare shoulders, but the Omega only pressed closer, held on tighter.

"Zuko, it's time to start the trial," Iroh's gentle voice said from somewhere. "You don't want to waste your head start, do you?"

No.

He couldn't afford to waste the only chance he had, not when he was already so weakened by the forced preheat. Sokka knew enough about hunts to understand. Despite that, it was so painful to push Zuko away from him, to watch the terror flash in his golden eyes that shimmered like setting suns in the fading light of day.

"He's right," the Alpha whispered and wiped his face. "It's the only way you can win this. You have to go. I promise, I'll protect you. Go!"

Just as he yelled out the command, the horns blared and Zuko backed away, panic trembling in every inch of his body as he took off into the woods. Sokka could barely restrain himself from following after him. Spirits above, he'd never felt this way before.

Twenty minutes.

They'd give him twenty minutes to run and hide before the Alphas would follow. In his head, Sokka assessed them. Nine were still left. The rest had been disqualified or had dropped out on their own or upon request of their parents. From what little he could tell, Zuko would need an absurd amount of luck to outrun either of the competing Alphas in his state. Three women, six men. All of them tall, lean, strong, self-assured. Determined to win their prize.

A prize that didn't belong to them.

Sokka began to trail along the woods. Nobody kept him back. It wasn't usual to help Omegas during a hunt, but it wasn't forbidden either. During regular hunts, no Alpha would try to aid the opposing party. But this wasn't a fun chase. This was serious, it was forced and repulsing and Sokka wouldn't sit by and wait until one of those Alphas dragged Zuko out of the forest with them.

He cut through the underbrush and started to make his way towards the intense scent of fire lilies and white amber. The distress in it brought him close to vomiting again, but he forced his stomach to settle once more. Zuko wouldn't benefit if he got too sick to help him.

Agitated as he was, it didn't take long for Sokka to interrupt the trail with his own scent. Hopefully, it would confuse the pursuers long enough to give Zuko another reprieve, maybe even throw them off enough to lose track. Just as he tugged the soft cloth with the Omega's scent on it from his pocket to calm himself down, another thought emerged from the angry haze in his mind.

From the walls of nothingness surrounding him, trapping him in his own despair, Sokka began to pull idea after idea.

Cloth in hand, he made sure to brush trees and shrubs on his way through the forest, leaving a false trail of fire lilies and amber in the opposite direction, all the while ripping tiny pieces from the crimson fabric, tossing them as far to all sides as he could manage. His free hand was searching for the flintstone in his pocket. There was enough dry and dead wood lying on the soft sheet of rotting leaves to start small fires with.

Nine on one wasn't fair. So, Sokka would be on Zuko's side.

Where he'd always be.

—

Jarring pain radiated from his abdomen into every single one of his limbs, into the very tips of his fingers, all the way up to his scalp. The air Zuko sucked in didn't even seem to reach his lungs, it just burned his throat and tongue.

Run, hide, rinse, repeat.

The twenty minutes were over, the horns had been sounded again to signal that there were nine Alphas hot on his tail now. He was still stumbling blindly through the thicket. Branches he tried to dodge hit his face anyway, roots he tried to avoid still made him trip.

With pounding heart and heaving chest, Zuko finally darted behind a large tree and sank to the ground, knees tucked under his chin, panting in small spurts, hot and fearful.

Two hours. He had to escape them for two hours. And his scent was still strong, even stronger with his body teetering on the edge of a heat. A stifled outcry, vaguely resembling a name that kept bouncing off of the blank walls of his mind, threatened to spill from his lips – just in time, he sank his teeth into the flesh of his arm.

Quiet.

He needed to be quiet.

Zuko closed his eyes. Colors were darting past the black and red splotches behind his lids. Quiet, quiet. If he concentrated, if he focused hard enough, he was in his nest, surrounded by soft sheets and blankets and the mingled scents of blooming flowers and snowfall. Quiet, he shushed himself. Quiet. The pups were sleeping. Didn't want to wake them.

A twig snapped.

He was up and running again before the noise had faded, wiping at his face. Tears of panic blurred his sight. They were probably hunting as a pack. Trying to keep on his trail. They'd get careless that way, but it was not much of a consolation. Nine Alphas at once was more than Zuko could take in his heat-addled state.

_I'll protect you._

The urge to call out to Sokka grew with every step he took. Maybe he was there, watching over him. Maybe they didn't let him near the forest. Maybe he was all alone, and he was too far from the starting point now, too. Even if he made it through the two hours, he needed to return to the flags. Some of the Alphas were probably lurking near the edge of the woods to wait for him there.

With trembling legs that almost gave out on him, Zuko stopped abruptly. His pants were torn at places, the crimson velvet sticky and damp between his legs. The feeling of slick dripping down his thighs was faint, but it was there, and it wasn't good. He could've cried in frustration.

If they tracked him down now, they'd go into mating frenzy for sure. And all he could do then was keep still and hope they wouldn't hurt him too badly. His hands shook. He remembered how gentle Sokka's touch had been after the nightmare, on the terrace, in his nest this morning. Sokka wouldn't hurt him, ever. He trusted Sokka.

Zuko began walking back to the tree he'd hidden behind.

They were dangerous, but their senses didn't work right when in rut either. Outsmarting some Alphas drunk on an Omega in heat shouldn't be too hard, even if he himself was said Omega.

He belonged with Sokka, nobody else.

His insides clenched expectantly at the thrill of joy passing through him when he allowed the thought into his mind, into the very core of his being – as if his body agreed. And now, that was the only thing on his mind: Those eyes that were as blue as the clearest ice from the South Pole and as Zuko looked back now, he couldn't remember ever having seen anything but love in them.

How could he have been so blind? If he'd just told Uncle that Sokka was the one he wanted, that he'd already chosen his future mate, then maybe this wouldn't be happening. Maybe Uncle would've understood. What was he thinking, of course he would have. Uncle always just wanted his best, even after everything Zuko had done to defy him.

He needed to apologize once he got back.

Now, as he carefully slid through the impending darkness, there was no questioning _if_ he made it back. He knew he would. Nobody was allowed to touch him but Sokka. And he would fight with teeth and claws to make sure of that. None of those filthy Alphas were going to lay a hand on him.

Zuko's head was clearer now, the turmoil in his thoughts subsided gradually and he could focus. The tree was high, densely packed with branches and leaves. Perfect. With a smooth movement, he leaped up onto the nearest branch and began his ascent as quiet as possible. Halfway up the tree, his gaze slid across the surrounding forest in search of his pursuers. There they were, six of them. Three women, three men. The other three were probably stationed at the edge of the forest to catch him on his way to safety.

Pathetic.

He watched, still ducked behind the trunk and hidden from view. They were talking and shouting, but every word and every laugh sounded tense and aggressive. While they were still hunting, they'd stick together, but once they found him, it would be every man for himself, Zuko was certain. To his surprise though, the pack began arguing not even close to his tree. Two of the women pointed in his general direction, while the others seemingly refused to walk that way and gestured towards another path in the thicket.

For a bit, their squabbling continued, then someone screamed.

"He hasn't duplicated himself, you idiot! Have it your way, we're taking him down now!"

They were splitting up! Zuko couldn't believe his bad luck. Evading two packs and three lone hunters would be a greater challenge. But something didn't quite add up here, he realized with furrowed brows.

Duplicated. Two tracks with his scent. In the distance, off to the side, a flame suddenly rose to the sky. Zuko counted the Alphas through. Three women, two from the Fire Nation, the other from the Northern Water Tribe. Six men, two from the Earth Kingdom, one non-bender from the Fire Nation, three from the Northern Water Tribe.

There was nobody he couldn't see in this forest right now who could possibly have caused such a fire. Beneath him, the Alphas laughed.

"Is he so far gone that he can't control his bending anymore? Watch out, we might get burned," one of the women quipped and lit a small spark in her palm to light the way. "Come on."

And they all turned in the wrong direction.

Zuko stood perched on his branch for a long time and watched them go as fire after fire soared to the sky in the distance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello friends I was a bit distracted yesterday but I'll be writing more today to keep the updates coming!! (◍˘ᴗ˘◍)❤
> 
> Please no Uncle Iroh hate, he is faultless and innocent in this I am the bastard who does this to my boys so channel your anger at me pls ಥ_ಥ
> 
> Love,  
> Webster


	10. Chapter 10 – Like a thousand years ago

With how many birds and nocturnal animals lived in the trees, nobody bothered to look up at the occasional rustle, oblivious to the golden eyes closely watching them from above.

The pack had fallen for Sokka's trick, now all Zuko had to do was evade the three remaining Alphas by the edge of the forest until the two hours were up and the horns announced he could return. As he stood quiet on a branch and observed the man who nervously paced up and down just beneath him, he was working on his own escape. So long he could remain unnoticed, things were going swimmingly. The problem was his scent, the noise of the swaying leaves and occasionally breaking branches.

Behind the dense foliage, Zuko could already see the flags waving a comforting Welcome home to him. If they'd just sound the horns already... He was still warm, but his back and arms were covered in scratches and now also goosebumps from the chilly night air. Every sense of time had gotten lost back in the forest, the scorching heat in his stomach worked against him. He wanted to be out of here, back in his room so he could prepare properly for his cycle. He wanted Sokka there with him, wanted that strong, comforting presence near as he worked on the nest. He didn't want to be alone or around any of those other Alphas when the first wave set in.

The mere thought brought out a whimper from him before he could clasp one hand over his mouth. It would've caught the attention of the man below – if just at that moment the horns hadn't started blaring.

Two hours.

Zuko could have screamed with joy. Now he only had to make it back to the flags and he was safe. He'd won the hunt. _They_ had won the hunt.

Sokka had won.

The thought was thrilling. Once he was in the clear, once Sokka returned from the woods, he could wrap his arms around him and call him Alpha, _his_ Alpha, demand a long-overdue kiss, melt into him. And nobody would stop Sokka from bringing him to his room and locking the door behind them so they could be in his nest together, safe from the rest of the world. Safe from any other Alpha who might still think Zuko was fair game.

Drawing a deep, warm breath from his chest, he readied himself for the jump to the next overhanging branch on a tree closer to the edge. From there, it was to the ground and then to the flags that were glowing like beacons against the night sky. Without wasting another second on the smoldering heat beneath his skin or the remaining three Alphas, Zuko bolted from his perch and even though he heard a scream somewhere far behind him, he didn't turn around.

Not until the crowd of people came into sight, and Uncle's hopeful face, illuminated by the glow of a fire they'd ignited to light up the darkness for the Alphas and their prey, the flag poles and the safety of the starting point.

But then, just inches before he reached sanctuary, there was a second scream. This time, Zuko recognized the voice. And he stopped dead in his tracks, torn between despair and fear and the raging desire to protect his Alpha.

"Sokka!" he blurted out, already turning to find his mate and help him.

"Zuko, what are you doing? Come here!"

Uncle.

He sounded angry – angry and worried and incredulous at how stupid his nephew was, but Zuko wasn't listening anymore. He spun around right before the border to safety and was sprinting back towards the woods in a heartbeat.

This time, no branch and no root got in his way. They were all burnt to a cinder before Zuko even touched them. Trails of smoke and ash followed him through the forest, clung to his bare chest like a second layer of skin. If his heart had been racing before, now it was beating against his ribcage like it would break through bones and skin any second.

"Sokka!" he yelled again, by sheer force willing two young trees apart to create an opening big enough for him to slip through.

They were taking their anger out on his Alpha. They were blaming him for the false tracks and traps and now they were going to hurt him and Zuko wouldn't _let_ them because Sokka was his, Sokka belonged with him, Sokka couldn't be harmed and he was going to burn down the entirety of those woods if he found his Alpha in any condition but splendid.

The clearing where they'd caught him was bright in the soft glow of the crescent moon above, but not for long. Within moments, it was bathed in a sea of red and orange and yellow and blue at its hottest and Zuko was standing over his Alpha, snarling, growling, trembling with rage and the ache from his abdomen that tied painful knots into his every muscle and sinew at the sudden closure to his mate.

"He's mine!"

His scream was deafening and so was the roar of the wall of flames he sent towards those six silhouettes that stood black against the ring of fire behind them.

Before either of them could recover, Zuko was cowering next to Sokka, freeing him with bare hands from the ice that kept his wrists locked and finding those strong arms around him in less than what it took him to blink once.

"What are you doing here?" a frantic voice spoke into his ear and then, he was dragged to his feet, shoved and pushed back the way he came. "Get out of here, run, get away!"

But Zuko resisted, refused to let himself be ushered to the trees this time. His anger was burning too hot, his breathing was too shallow and the straining pain in his body was too violent to be ignored any longer. If he couldn't work through this heat in the safety of his nest with Sokka, he'd find another way to cope.

Across from them, the six Alphas readied themselves for the next attack, but neither of them would stand long against the wrath of a protective Omega defending his mate. Fire gnawed on the trees and grass around them, quick and merciless in its descend upon the people on the clearing, but Zuko didn't allow it to die down. Not yet. Not as long as they hadn't paid for what they'd wanted to do to his Alpha.

But before he could even lift his hands to send another wave of flames their way, a dizzying weakness split through his head and with a pained groan, he swayed on his feet. Behind a group of trees, guards appeared, led into the forest by Iroh. The elderly man pushed his palms towards the ground in front of his chest and stifled the fire surrounding them like a cage.

Across the clearing, Zuko collapsed into Sokka's arms.

—

His eyes opened slowly in time with his calm heartbeat. There was no rush, something told him, and he trusted this small inner voice.

"Welcome back to the world of the living, my little dragon."

A hand, smelling faintly of ink and parchment and wood and salt, lightly touched his cheek. Zuko turned to chase after the comforting gesture. Someone sat next to him by a low table, smiling, beaming, even. He'd rarely seen Sokka this happy. After they'd rescued Hakoda, or on the day of the peace celebrations, maybe. But not even then his eyes had been so alight with joy. The sky outside the window was still black and littered with stars when he slightly moved to look. A messenger hawk sat waiting on the marble railing, cleaning its feathers.

"Hey, I'm over here." The Alpha chuckled and even Zuko couldn't suppress a smile as he let his head roll to the other side, facing Sokka again. "There we go. How are you feeling?"

"Pretty beaten," he whispered, not able to rid his voice of the raspy tone. "What's making you grin like that? Looks stupid."

Sokka leaned over him with a quiet laugh, so soft Zuko wondered if he'd imagined it.

"You. That's what. Because I love you."

Their lips met in a light kiss, gentle like the brush of Sokka's hand against his cheek and when the Alpha pulled away, Zuko whined disappointedly at the loss, this time finding enough strength to sit up. He'd been resting on a futon right next to the writing table where Sokka had apparently worked during his blackout.

"Did I set the forest on fire?" he asked, still a bit sleep-drunken, and the only memory he was able to pull from the ambiguous mess in his mind was the one of burning trees.

"Nearly," Sokka responded, already back at his letter, one hand carefully holding his sleeve and the other guiding the brush. "Some of the waterbenders made sure to extinguish all the fires you caused."

Zuko leaned against the curve of the Alpha's back, licked his dry lips and watched the dark ink seep into the parchment. Only reluctantly, his eyes began to follow the dark trails Sokka imprinted on the paper. He read along for a moment, then willed himself to lean forward and study the letter from the start.

"Sokka—"

Suddenly, he felt very speechless. His heart fluttered, his stomach twisted and turned. Warm, blue eyes returned his astonished gaze with a silent happiness.

"Would you like that?" Sokka asked and reached for his hand. "Would you like me becoming your mate? Will you let me court you?"

Their fingers intertwined so naturally as if they remembered holding each other like this from a thousand years ago already. Zuko's gaze flickered from the letter to Sokka and back again.

_—the tournament ended, Iroh offered me the honor of courting Zuko. He's sleeping after the hunt. I already promised to watch over him, I can't help but want to keep him safe and shining like he does when he looks at me, like you always looked at Mom. He's the one I want and I hope you will agree if he accepts my courtship. Tell Katara—_

"Yes," he muttered, out of breath by just moving his lips before his arms had already coiled around Sokka's neck tightly. "Yes, I want that. I want you. Alpha, I love you."

There was a faint shiver in the warm body beside him, just enough for Zuko to notice. He wondered if it was his scent, the agreement, the confession or the fact that he'd just called Sokka Alpha.

His scent.

For a moment, he focused on his breathing, traced a path through his whole body. The pain and tension from before had dissolved into a dull throb, one he could easily ignore for the time being. This was nowhere near preheat anymore, but he hadn't fully entered his cycle either.

"How long was I asleep?"

Could it be that he'd slept through his whole heat? Sokka pulled back and lovingly traced the line of his jaw.

"A few hours. It's just after midnight. Your uncle brought tea earlier and told me to give you some from time to time and that you should drink it until you feel like you're out of heat completely. I think it's just to counter the incense from before."

Grumbling in embarrassed anger when he realized he was wearing a fresh set of pants, Zuko retreated from the Alpha. He remembered the sensation of slick soaking into the pair he'd worn during the hunt. Had Sokka noticed at some point? He must have. Spirits above, Zuko wished he could make him forget.

At the mention of Iroh and the incense, he bared his teeth. Before the tirade of insults lingering on his tongue could even begin though, the door opened and his uncle stepped inside with another tray of tea. A wide smile stretched his lips when he saw Zuko sitting upright by Sokka's side.

"I see you're awake! That's very good. The incense will leave your system faster if you move around a bit. I brought you some tea to help with any discomfort," he said warmly.

That his nephew was staring at him like a starving pit viper went right over his head while he sat the tray on the table nearby and filled a cup with steaming hot liquid from the pot.

"You have no right to be here!" Finally, Zuko exploded. "Uncle, I trusted you! Why did you drug me like that? What if one of those other Alphas had caught me just because of that stupid drug? What— what if I'd gotten pregnant from one of them? I thought you were supposed to be on my side!"

Tears pooled in his eyes, fueled by anger and misery and fear. Maybe this was Uncle's revenge for his betrayal. The thought was unbearable. To not have the protection of the only one who had been by his side all their lives, and to be mated to one of those Alphas now, or worse, to carry their pups. Following the comforting scent, he hid in Sokka's embrace, shaking violently. But instead of getting upset or angry over being yelled at yet again, Iroh just patiently sat down across from them and held out the cup towards Zuko.

"You didn't notice your tea tasted different this morning?" he inquired. "There was a contraceptive in it. And I had friends watching over you in the forest. Neither of those people could've harmed you, even if they had caught you. Do you think I'm as careless as to let an assassin wander into the palace? Or is still being assumed that the falcon magpie was a wild animal rather than a trained one? I was certain Sokka would be smart and strong enough to win the tournament by his own rules – that's why I told you to invite him. And as long as he was with you, I knew you were safe. I was always your ally, Zuko, never your enemy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg I've kept the fluff from y'all for so long just you wait now there will be lots of it oof (´；ω；｀)
> 
> Thank you guys all so so much for all the support and love, you're amazing! ( ≧Д≦)❤️
> 
> Love,  
> Webster


	11. Chapter 10 – Children of war and peace

"Get back here!"

The servants turned in horror when the shout echoed from behind them and all but a young novice quickly moved to the sides of the hall, not wanting to end up in the way. Just as the last woman had quickly clutched her laundry basket close, two sets of footsteps rounded the corner and with them came two men speeding down the corridor like the entire spirit world was hot on their heels.

"Never!" Sokka screamed and waved the scrolls in his hand as he leapt over a pile of sheets one of the servants had dropped in their hurry of escaping to safety. "Catch me if you want them!"

"Sokka, you bastard! You know I need them for the meeting, give them back!"

Not an inch after him followed their crown prince, laughing, chasing his boyfriend down the hallway and around the next corner. Cautiously, the servants peered after them, and when the coast was clear, they went about their daily duties as always. Only the youngest of them stood stiff as a poker until the cook roughly nudged his arm and dragged him along.

"Come on boy, lunch has to be ready soon."

"Was that Prince Zuko?" the kid asked in wonder, again and again glancing over his shoulder.

The cook grunted his approval.

"That was the prince. And his beloved. Now move along, there's a lot to do in the kitchen."

But the little servant just couldn't help other than stare at the hallway Zuko and Sokka had disappeared into mere seconds ago.

"Are they always acting like this?" he whispered, wide-eyed, only for the cook to hear, and that actually caused the man to laugh gruffly.

"Not always. But most of the time. Just don't get in the way when you see them, make sure to greet them politely and move on as fast as you can if they don't address you first. The prince is very busy and can't be delayed with idle—"

"I can't be delayed with what?"

The voice behind them made both freeze, then the cook spun around and bowed deeply to the young man in the red and golden robes who'd just rounded the corner, scrolls neatly stacked on his arm, followed by a pouting Sokka. Zuko stopped short before them both and crouched down to be on eye level with the boy. Shocked into place by the sudden reappearance of the prince, the kid trembled silently as two eyes, one golden, one amber, studied his face.

"How old is this boy?" Zuko asked, rising to his feet again and directing his words at the cook.

The man was still standing there with bent back.

"Eleven, Your Royal Highness."

For a moment, Zuko regarded him with an unpleasant gaze, then his features smoothed out. Trained distance. The expression he used when his counselors or other politicians brought forth ideas and suggestions that were nothing but nonsense but saying so would be insulting.

"Then tell me, why isn't he playing with the other kids his age in a schoolyard this morning?"

"He's my sister's son. They were in desperate need of money and so she sent him to work at the palace, Your Royal Highness," the cook offered eagerly.

Before he had even the time to stand up straight again, Zuko was already reaching out his free hand to the boy.

"What's your name?" he asked softly. "I'd like to know."

Although he was still shaking slightly, the kid parted his lips, looked up at his uncle with hesitance, but then he gave in to the smile on Zuko's face.

"Ran Jao." His voice sounded hoarse, but clearing his throat did little to help with it. "Please, I'm very sorry, I just want to help my mother. Your Royal Highness," he hurriedly added, mimicking the cook.

Surprised, the prince leaned back a bit, then he laughed.

"Come," he said encouragingly and took the boy's hand. "You can touch me, you know. I'm not made of glass. And please, call me Zuko. I'm only Your Royal Highness for people I don't get along with, and I think you and I, we will get along just fine."

Starstruck, the kid nodded and took a step forward. The cook watched with slack jaw as Zuko turned around, his robes rustling with the fluid movement. He looked back briefly.

"I have a task that needs to be executed. I wish for you to gather every worker in the palace who is under the age of seventeen and bring them to the garden. Tell the other cooks to prepare a picnic for me, Sokka, and however many children there are working in the palace at this very moment."

His sharp call stopped a servant who was about to hurry past them with a respectful nod and now halted to comply with whatever instruction Zuko would give him.

"Go to the study. My uncle should be there, working on a few contracts. Tell him I am taking the afternoon off and will not attend the meeting after lunch today."

The man hurried away and, content with the new arrangements, Zuko tightened his grip on the boy's hand a bit as they began to walk towards the gardens.

"So, tell me Ran Jao, do you like turtleducks?"

—

A soft shade fell upon them from the leaves above and if Zuko closed his eyes, then the sounds of children laughing, running, yelling, playing, splashing, around them were the ones of _their_ children. If he just so cracked his lids open to see blurry shapes and silhouettes darting around the lush, green grass, then they were boys and girls with dark hair and blue and golden eyes, with a scent of amber and fire lilies and cold winter air.

"So this is how you're going to use the gardens?" Sokka muttered into his hair and adjusted the hold of his arm against Zuko's shoulders and the tree behind them.

"Why not? Isn't it nice to see them play?" he asked back in a heavy voice, sleepy from the warm sun and the food and the safety of Sokka's embrace. "I don't want children working in the palace. If anything, I want them to be happy here."

The Alpha hummed softly and a kiss was placed on his temple, the hand that had formerly rested on his chest now slipped down to drag teasing fingertips across his flat, firm stomach.

"I wish it would be like this every day."

Zuko got the hint. His entire body shuddered at the touch, something inside of him was quivering hotly at the indication. Touches, teases, kisses at night in the warmth of his— no, _their_ bed, their nest, but never more. Because Sokka was gentle, so gentle it hurt sometimes, to the point Zuko wished the nights would never end.

"I thought about opening a school," he said softly, watching as some of the kids rolled over in the grass where they'd been trying out headstands. "One that doesn't demand fees. Where lunch is free and all trips will be paid for, so even the poor families can send their children to get an education."

Sokka nodded in agreement.

"That would be nice. But how are you going to cover the expenses with all the reparations going on?"

For a while, they stayed quiet and just enjoyed the peace of the gardens around them, the little sounds of turtleduck fins in the water, kids bickering about rules of games they'd made up, then Zuko tucked his face into Sokka's chest and sighed.

"Maybe by growing all the food the school uses itself. I'll think of something."

The lightest, sweetest hum reverberated from his bones as the Alpha mouthed along the line of his neck.

"Not tonight," he whispered. "Tonight, I don't want you to think at all. Ask Iroh for some of the tea he gave you on the morning of the third trial."

It was Zuko's turn to leave kisses up his mate's bare skin now, stopping just above his lips, breathing into his air, eyes alight with something promising, something brilliant.

"And what if I don't want to have any of that tea?"

A brief motion, a twitch of strong muscles and he found himself in the warm grass, looking into the orange evening sky that faded into purple at the horizon. Sokka hung over him in the meadow, pressing him down with the warmth of his body and the weight of his smile.

"Then I can't wait 'til you come to bed tonight."

Zuko laughed, his eyes closing at the hand slowly toying with the golden seam of his outer robe.

"Stop it already, you jerk! We're still out in the open and there are kids around," he said, but it sounded as half-hearted as he meant it.

His words were met with a raised brow.

"I thought the whole purpose _was_ to have more kids around," Sokka teased, his fingers digging into the ticklish spots on Zuko's sides, drawing bright laughter from the Omega as he rolled over to avoid the agonizingly good feeling.

"Cut it out! Not funny!"

He gasped and giggled and tried to escape Sokka's hold, but his boyfriend was merciless in pursuit of those sweet sounds trickling from his throat.

"But you're laughing, how can it not be funny?"

They clung to eachother tightly, out of breath but smiling, exhausted but thrumming with excitement. A distinctive heat had risen into his cheeks, Zuko noticed as warm lips descended onto his own. It was just what Sokka's kisses did to him. They always quelled the fires of rage and fear whenever he lost control of himself and ignited new ones – ones that burned brighter and ran deeper, ones of warmth, safety and love, colorful like the dragon fire he still saw behind his closed eyes in some dreams.

"Do you want me or just your pups?" he asked, voice dropped to a low whisper just between them.

The answer was a jest, poking fun at him, reminding him that weeks ago, this man above had been someone he considered a friend, a good friend. His best friend.

Zuko hadn't been more wrong in his entire life.

"But wouldn't both be possible, oh mighty Firelord to-be?"

The passion, the complete and utter adoration, the reverence in the kisses he was being showered with, should have been proof enough for him, Zuko realized with a deep, relieved sigh. His arms coiled quickly around Sokka's strong neck as he inhaled the scent of snowy wind and saltwater and ice.

"I want you," Zuko muttered into the silken blue fabric, the soft buckskin on the shoulderpiece the Alpha was wearing. "Not just kisses. I don't want you pulling away and telling me to sleep. I don't want you to stop tonight."

Puffs of warm breath ghosted along his bare neck, reached his collarbone beneath the red velvet of his robe. It was like Sokka was carefully putting every word on a golden scale, weighing its impact before he spoke.

"And you don't want to wait for your next heat at all?"

Zuko shook his head unwillingly.

"What for? I could barely remember a thing that happened when that incense sent me into preheat. It's not any better during a real heat."

"Fair point." Sokka scrunched up his nose. "When do Omegas in the Fire Nation go into heat, anyway?"

A bemused blink from the prince responded to his question.

"Everybody has a different cycle. Is there a special time for heats at the South Pole?" he asked, curious now, and sat up.

Sokka shrugged slightly.

"Most Omegas from the village go into heat only in autumn. Twice. If they don't get pregnant the first time, at least. That way, the pups are born during summer when we Alphas can hunt plenty and keep everyone fed and warm. Guess that's not an issue here. It's warm year-round."

Oh.

Well, that did make sense. Zuko nodded, lost in thought as he began to pluck tiny blades of grass apart. He had never really kept track of his heats. When they happened, they happened. Inconvenient but manageable. Uncle had always been there to protect him, anyway. And later, when he had joined Aang, Sokka had started to grow protective enough over him for Zuko to feel safe enough, should he go into heat. 

It hadn't happened.

With all the assaults, the fights, the prisonbreaks and exhaustion and the sleepless nights, the constant threat, the lingering anxiety, it would've been close to impossible for him to even nest. And from what he could tell, Katara had been the same. Occasionally, she'd stuck a bit closer to Aang, but nothing Zuko could label clingy from preheat. It was just a reassurance that he was still there, safe and sound beside her.

After all, they'd been children, stuck in a war, not sure whether or not they'd live to see the next sunrise.

"I don't want our pups to be scared like we were," he said softly and leaned against Sokka's shoulder. "I want them to be safe wherever they go."

Gentle fingers combed through his hair. He wore it open, which he did seldomly around the palace, and Sokka loved it, loved to run the silky, raven strands over his palms and smooth them down Zuko's back.

"We grew up in a war. They'll be born into the first peace for over a century. There's really no comparing it," the Alpha responded in a quiet voice. "And we're still there. We and our families. I don't think much can happen to the children of the Firelord and his incredibly skilled swordsman of a husband, especially since their uncle is the Avatar, their aunt knows how to bloodbend and their other aunt is the first metalbender in the whole world. They'll be fine, Zuko."

Glittering golden eyes zeroed in on his face.

"Husband?"

In the soft gleam of the evening light, Sokka got down on one knee and took Zuko's hand with a beatific smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soft proposal is soft (⺣◡⺣)❤️*
> 
> Love,  
> Webster


	12. Chapter 12 – Yours truly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> __
> 
> _**
> 
> WARNING!
> 
> **_
> 
> __
> 
> _
> 
> Sexual content in this chapter!
> 
> _

There were days Zuko wished he wasn't caught in this body, the body littered with so many scars from his own mistakes – mistakes made during bending, mistakes made during weaponry training, mistakes made by speaking when he wasn't permitted to – and tainted by his father's touch.

Today wasn't such a day.

He hated anyone coming near his face, had never tolerated anybody but Uncle touching it, despised people who approached him from his left side when they were behind him.

With Sokka, it was something entirely different.

If Zuko usually loathed the sensation of fingertips tracing his scar, then he relished the one of Sokka doing just that in the safety of their bedroom. It was a lovely reminder that no matter the past, the present and future were brighter than he could've imagined. The fire that had once burned not only his face but also his mind, leaving both hurt and scarred and damaged, now lit the way for a life in peace with his friends and his family.

When Zuko stepped out of the bathroom this night, Sokka was already on the bed, curled up tightly into the mountain of pillows. The rhythmic, peaceful up and down of his shoulders drew an exasperated scoff from Zuko's lips.

"So much for our plans," he muttered and leaned over his mate to cover him with a blanket – not that it was needed, really, but he liked to see Sokka comfortable, his instincts getting the better of him.

Just as he had tugged one of the sheets over to the Alpha, two arms suddenly shot up, encircled him and pulled him down atop the warm body on the bed. Shocked, Zuko gasped, but the sound turned into a laugh midway.

"You idiot!"

Sokka joined the laughter, his voice warm and dark as he rolled them over and gently curled his fingers into the Omega's still damp hair. A light fragrance of lemon lingered on the ivory skin beneath Zuko's golden robe, making him test the air almost a bit disappointedly.

"You smell different," he pointed out. "I like your scent. You don't need any of those lotions or whatever."

His moping was only met with another chuckle.

"Oh, yeah? What do I smell like?" Zuko teased, but there was an undeniable hitch in his voice when Sokka's gaze turned more intense.

"Warm. And sweet. Like the fire lilies in the garden. When you're angry, your scent's like burning spices."

That caught him off guard. The prince felt his cheeks flushing crimson. Sokka said it with such an earnest face that he couldn't help the heat rising from his chest.

"Really?" he muttered and dropped his head to the side to absent-mindedly tug on the sleeve of his robe. "You like it?"

"I love it," Sokka said in response, tenderly brushing his hands down Zuko's sides.

He began to work on the sash that kept the two halves tied together in front, until they slid down onto the mattress beneath them, fanned out like waves of a golden ocean. A mild breeze from the open window made Zuko shudder as it hit his bare skin almost as gently as Sokka's hands.

Slender fingers delicately followed the line of Zuko's body, down to his trembling hips. Without giving it much thought, focused solely on the pleasure every single one of Sokka's touches could ignite in him, the prince leaned up to seek out his Alpha's lips, their touches brief and breathless.

With every stolen kiss, his mind trailed off. Zuko was barely thinking in words anymore, his thoughts taking the form of beautiful flames licking at the inside of his head, the back of his eyes, down his spine and into his belly. A painfully sweet and cold hollow sensation filled his entire body, contrasted so sharply by the one of hot slick between his thighs while his Alpha stared at him reverently, ran one hand over his chest and down to the defined muscles of his stomach, all the while drinking in the soft little noises that spilled from Zuko in a steady stream.

"You know that we could wait," he whispered into the pale skin during their next kiss, his lips numb with pleasure.

But even as he wanted to pull back, let Zuko breathe, a hand cupped his neck and held him just in place.

"But I don't want to," the Omega almost snarled, wounded by the subtle implication of dissatisfaction. "If you really can't stand touching me, you should've just said so!"

He barely had time to fill his lungs with air before Sokka's eyes darkened – blackened, even – and Zuko moaned helplessly when teeth dug into his neck, not deep enough to break skin but hard enough to cause a jolt of pained delight throughout his entire body.

"I didn't hold back because of myself," Sokka growled along his throat and Zuko couldn't do anything but _whimper._

He parted his legs. This newfound lust didn't seem to leave any space for patience in him, but Sokka obviously wasn't going to speed this up.

"I can't believe you'd be as stupid as to think I don't want you. Have you never caught me staring? Never noticed I was up at night just to look at you? You're so beautiful when you're asleep. Especially when you dream. And who do you think is the one always staring at you during meetings and councils? Pretty sure the only reason why your uncle still allows me in there is that those disgusting old generals keep their dirty hands to themselves when I'm looking at you like a schoolgirl in love."

His voice was husky, sending shivers down the Omega's spine to the point he was trembling. Zuko moaned sharply, an electric current ran through his entire nervous system when Sokka began to draw small circles on the sensitive skin on his inner thighs. A sugary sweet scent was layered heavily over the one of blooming lilies and the last remaining hint of lemon now, and the Alpha groaned softly.

"I just wanted to wait for your next heat because of you," he muttered, obviously struggling to get the words out clearly. "Zuko, I don't want to hurt you. What if I hurt you?"

A warm, shaky hand cupped his cheek for a moment.

"Then I'll tell you. I know you'd never do anything to me on purpose."

Burying his face in the hollow of Zuko's neck, Sokka nodded slowly. His fingers gradually moved up, the slick dripping down Zuko's thighs eased the motion. A sharp inhale and an uncontrolled buck of Zuko's hips answered his teases. He watched, burning with desire at the sight of his mate writhing against his hand, strong muscles rigid and pale skin drawn taut over them.

If he had to choose one sight to be seared into his eyes forever, he now knew what that would be.

The soft shadows of Zuko's hair framed his face so beautifully and yet clashed so heavily with the crimson dust spreading along his cheeks. Sokka was fairly certain he could spend hours upon hours just staring, touching the silken strands, running his fingers through them until they spilled freely across his lap only for him to braid them once again.

Every touch ended in a kiss, deliberately amplifying the lazy arousal that had started to sink into their skin. If he had it his way, they'd be staying here for the rest of the night – not necessarily getting up to anything specific, but just him and Zuko and the opportunity to mark his Omega all over again with his scent and maybe some evidence that nobody should bother to come near him.

The fingertips of his free hand grazed Zuko's body up and down, stroking the skin to glass, rendering him translucent, clear enough to see right through him as he whimpered his Alpha's name, tried to urge him closer despite the attempt of protest in his voice.

Sokka smiled.

It almost hurt to see the Omega so vulnerable, so perfectly helpless in his arms. He held all the essential power over Zuko right at this moment, and he'd come to realize that nothing pleased him more than the knowledge that even so, he was extradited to this man in a way nobody else would understand – that he would jump at every beck and call, at even the most minor of complaints falling from Zuko's lips.

_Yours truly._

The words were barely audible in his own head, only a fleeting thought that had mindlessly escaped Sokka as he leaned up, his lips descending onto the exact spot on the Omega's neck where he felt his pulse throb in time with their matching heartbeats.

He knew now what to carve into the necklace he would make for Zuko. So he'd always know that no matter what happened to them, Sokka would always belong to him more than to anyone else. That Zuko would always hold some part of him. Because every time he left, Sokka knew that something was amiss and it only returned when Zuko did 

Spirits above, he was really catching that sentimental wave.

Smirking, Sokka repositioned himself and carefully helped Zuko to settle comfortably on the bed, a few of the stray pillows helping to support his hips.  
It always left him breathless how fast they'd adjusted to eachother, how easily they responded to one another after only this short amount of time, those few weeks they'd spent together until now as future husbands.

His fingertips grazed the layer of slick coating every last inch of the Omega's thighs before he teasingly pressed his thumb against the twitching hole, only enough to let Zuko feel it. It was almost too easy to slip one finger inside him, his entire body so eager to accept any kind of pleasure Sokka was willing to grant him.

He chuckled.

"You really want this, hm?"

As much as he was teasing, he couldn't resist the desire to drop his free hand down and wrap it around his own hardening cock, stroking himself at the same agonizingly slow pace he used on Zuko, only gradually pushing two fingers deeper into him, curling them against the sweet spots he knew would leave his Omega breathless.

The saccharine scent stoked his arousal into dizzying heights and he tenderly ran his tongue across the glistening layer of slick on Zuko's inner thigh, a content, almost delighted hum resonating in his chest. If he tasted delicious like this now, Sokka didn't even want to think about his next heat.

Instead, he sank his free hand into the raven strands of hair freely slipping down the Omega's back, tilted his head and devoured his lips with a passionate kiss. The overstimulation brought Zuko over the edge, the pulsations transformed into shattering effusions throughout his body. Sokka was quick to shush him, stroke his hair and kiss him back into reality, but Zuko could only hold onto him, sobbing, with the horrifying sensation of having been numb until now and experiencing the touch of another person with all senses for the first time in his life.

For some time, the Alpha just lay next to him, watching him, studying every inch of his ivory skin as if he was only now seeing Zuko for the first time. They shared a soft kiss, then, as gentle as if he was touching something priceless, Sokka helped him to sit up slightly.

With his knees on either side of the Alpha's waist and both hands resting on the strong chest beneath him for support, Zuko looked down, mesmerized by those dark eyes staring back at him, granting him so much control.

"Whenever you feel ready," Sokka said softly. "Go at your own pace."

Still, his strength encompassed Zuko so soothingly, so firmly, reassuring and safe. The Omega was trembling, his fingers twitched, leaving streaks of flaring red across the firm expanse of Sokka's chest. A breathless whimper fell from his lips and immediately, his hair was brushed back, out of his flushed face, revealing just how hazy his eyes were.

"Shh, it's alright, it's okay. You don't have to do this."

Oh, but he wanted to. He wanted to see Sokka lose himself in that mindless pleasure too, wanted that deep voice to respond to his own professions of lust. Taking a deep breath, Zuko lifted his hips, forced a smile and gently ran his hand over Sokka's undercut.

"Help me," he muttered, although his voice was strained and he was convinced nobody could possibly miss the underlying fear.

The Alpha smiled back, his hand slowly guiding Zuko down onto his cock, trying to ease the painful stretch by comfortingly massaging the sensitive spot right on Zuko's spine, even though he was obviously biting back his own pleasure. Gasping, Zuko shook his head, black hair now even messier as it spilled past his cheeks again, hiding his flushed skin.

"No," he panted, chest heaving. "I don't want y-you— ... holding back for me."

Outside, the night sky was clear and dark, sprinkled with stars in the silver moonlight. Soft noises, gasps and moans and whispers, resounded from the warmth of the bed, the two men clinging onto eachother, breathless and ecstatic. Zuko's head was thrown back, his throat exposed, the sweet scent of blooming flowers seeping heavily from every inch of his body as he rocked his hips, carefully testing his new limits. Each small groan or snarl from Sokka brought a smile to his lips. The satisfaction of seeing his Alpha all flushed and out of breath because of him was immeasurable.

Sokka was big, stretching him more than his fingers had done before, and Zuko whimpered in pained pleasure when he felt the girth of the Alpha's cock expanding - barely noticeable, but his entire body went rigid at the sensation and suddenly, his legs were too weak to hold his weight. Sobbing, Zuko sank down onto Sokka's chest. He didn't want to keep moving, he wanted to feel his Alpha inside him like this, until his knot locked them together. Sokka seemed to understand, his hands gently grasping Zuko's hips as he rolled over, pushing the Omega into the sheets until their hips were pressed flush against eachother.

"You're beautiful."

The whisper went in tandem with the hand gently tucking a strand of hair behind his ear. Zuko couldn't help but nuzzle into the touch. A weak, almost stifled purr responded to Sokka's voice and the Alpha laughed softly.

"All mine, Zuko. I'll protect you. Nobody can lay a single hand on you, ever."

His thrusts were gentle, reaching deeper every time and Zuko saw blackness creeping in on the edges of his vision, limiting his gaze to the face of the Alpha above him. Without any warning, a sudden and colorful heat exploded into his head. The stretch became too much, his sight was swimming with red and purple as he frantically clung to Sokka, seeking refuge in the strong arms that enveloped him tightly.

He felt the Alpha shuddering, the heat filling him up, heard that deep voice calling his name, but his eyes had rolled back and his entire body shook with violent tremors. At least until he felt warm hands tenderly stroking his arms, his bare chest, sides and thighs.

"Zuko, are you okay? Does it hurt?"

He twisted into Sokka's embrace, shifted his hips until the foreign sensation of the knot inside him settled, his body adjusting, accepting. Zuko purred heavily, thoroughly sated for the moment, one hand dropping low onto his stomach, the other clawing deep into Sokka's hair.

"No," he whispered. "Feels good."

Suddenly, a dry sob spilled from his lips and he buried his face tightly against the Alpha's strong shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy ma guys I'm done with this fic and there will be five more chapters to go! (◍˘ᴗ˘◍)❤ I hope you enjoy and thanks so much for reading and all the kudos and comments and bookmarks!! ❤ (ɔˆз(ˆ⌣ˆc)
> 
> Love,  
> Webster


	13. Chapter 13 – Ice and sea

"Are you happy to go home?" Zuko asked softly and draped himself over Sokka's back just a bit more.

Even through their warm fur cloaks, the wind was biting and relentless and Zuko's inner Omega was preening at the opportunity to cuddle up impossibly close to his Alpha. Not that he really felt the cold – it was just wonderful to have an excuse to always stay close.

"Definitely," Sokka responded and wrapped his cloak around Zuko's shoulders as well, enclosing him in a small space of warmth and comfort. "Dad said the village is livelier than he's ever seen it, even before the raids. And he is so glad you've made it too. He said a small holiday from all the preparations for the wedding will do us good."

Not wanting the moment to pass so quickly, Zuko tucked his face into the strong neck of his Alpha. The excitement about their return to the South Pole was tangible between them, the gentle, salty sea breeze in Sokka's scent turning into a storm brewing on the horizon with every mile they traveled through the packed ice. Just as Zuko was about to drift off in the safe embrace of his mate, there was a voice being carried by the wind, directly to their ship, followed by a deep, very familiar grunt.

"Appa!" they exclaimed in unison and stared into the sky above as the sky bison approached, with an enthusiastically waving Aang on top of his head.

"Sokka! Zuko!"

Turning around, Zuko reached one hand towards the helmsman.

"Clear the deck so Appa can land!" he demanded and immediately, everything that could be a hindrance to the sky bison was pushed to the sides of the ship, creating a big enough space for Appa, who gladly sank down on the metal plates.

Aang didn't even wait until they were safely on the ground, he just launched himself into Sokka's awaiting embrace, laughing brightly and clinging to him.

"Sokka! It's so good to see you! And Zuko!" He pulled back with glistening eyes and threw his arms around the prince too. "How are you guys?"

As soon as Appa had settled a bit on the ship, Katara too slid from the saddle, followed closely by Momo, and rushed to hug her older brother tightly before moving on to Zuko as well while the chittering lemur excitedly circled them all.

"What are you two doing here?" Sokka asked in delighted surprise. "We didn't expect to see you until the wedding!"

Aang just coiled his arm around Katara's waist and beamed back at him while gently petting Appa's cheek. The bison was obviously exhausted but still managed to give Sokka a long lick before he curled into himself and closed his eyes.

"Dad told us you were coming for a few days off before the coronation and the wedding ceremony – I was very upset you didn't bother to tell us!" Katara said accusingly and poked her finger against Sokka's chest. "So, we decided we deserved some time to ourselves too and here we are now."

A smile quickly replaced her frown though and she gave him another hug. While they talked, Aang had crouched down next to Appa, gently rubbing his nose, but the sky bison was fast asleep already.

"Poor boy," he sighed and got back up. "He's been flying from Ba Sing Se to here with only two small stops for food and water. Can the ship carry him, Zuko?"

The prince nodded reassuringly and ran one hand over the bison's fluffy fur, reminded of good days in the sun on Appa's back in the midst of all the horrible war around them. There wasn't a better place to sleep than a flying bison. Suddenly, he felt very tired.

"How's being the Avatar now that the war is over?" he asked. "Much to do?"

"Ugh, don't get me started." Aang groaned. "We can barely pass by a village without being asked for help or advice. Katara can't say No and I'm just the same, so most of the time we end up staying for a few days. They're all in desperate need of healers and benders for the reparations."

He looked just as miserable as Zuko sometimes felt after a long day's work, with dark circles beneath his eyes and hands that shook the moment he held them still. Zuko carefully took his wrist, palm pressed to Aang's, and furrowed his brows. The fingers curled around his own were clammy and cold

"You're tired," he decided, "and so am I. We won't reach the village before tomorrow morning either way."

And that being said, he scooped the young airbender into his arms, carefully laid him onto Appa's tail, nestled into his side and threw the heavy cloak over them both. He breathed deeply for a while, letting all warmth from his fire bleed into the small space until they were cozy, and finally allowed his eyes to close, soothed by Aang's familiar presence. There was a light, neutral scent of clean cotton lingering on his skin, a pleasant change from the rooms stuffed to the roof with Alpha pheromones Zuko was usually crammed into for hours on end.

The last thing he felt was the slender boy snuggling up to his chest with a soft noise of weariness.

Only when Sokka and Katara rounded Appa in confused worry over the sudden disappearance of their boyfriends, they found them fast asleep just like the bison, cocooned in Zuko's cloak, warm and comfortable. Katara heaved a sigh of relief.

"Oh, good. Aang hasn't slept for days on end. He tries to keep us warm at night, now that it's getting colder, but he's just so tired. Sometimes, his fire gets out of control and he stopped using it because Appa went berserk one time Aang almost blew up his saddle."

Sokka sat down beside them and gently touched the Omega's hair.

"Zuko isn't any better. Iroh gave him more responsibility now that his coronation is due and he keeps falling asleep _everywhere._ At least once a day I have to carry him to bed from somewhere, either the meeting room or the turtleduck pond or any sunny spot in the garden," he said miserably. "Can't your water magic help with some of that?"

His sister crossed both arms in front of her chest with a fiery glare down at him.

"I am a healer, Sokka, not an expert on sleeping habits. Do you think it's fun for me to wake Aang twice every hour because he naps on Appa? We're in significantly more danger if one of us just dozes off mid-flight than you two are on firm ground."

Lifting both hands in surrender, Sokka leaned against Appa's leg with a groan and watched as his mate coiled his body tighter around Aang protectively. Momo settled on his shoulders like a scarf and fell asleep with a soft chitter.

"Okay, okay. I was just asking." An unreadable expression crossed his face and he slowly dropped his hand down the soft fur of the cloak that covered the two sleeping figures. "I hate to see him like this. He gets so easily tired in those meetings, but Iroh wants him there."

This time, Katara sat down next to him and lightly rested her head on Sokka's shoulder, toying with a few drops of water in her hand.

"I know. Maybe this holiday _will_ be the right thing for both of them. We could take them fishing, that's relaxing enough. And penguin sledding, maybe. Aang hasn't stopped talking about the penguins ever since we considered joining you and Zuko for this visit."

"Yeah, that sounds a lot like Aang," he muttered. "I hope they're sleeping well at least. We should too, probably. Come on. There's a cabin below deck the crew kept warm for me and Zuko, but we can spend the there too, I guess."

With those words spoken, Sokka undid the clasp of his fur mantle and draped it over Zuko and Aang to give them an extra layer of warmth, then he showed Katara to their room for the night.

—

The first thing Sokka saw when he woke in the morning was Momo, sleeping on the headboard, and then Katara's peaceful face across the bed from him. Her hand clutched the crimson sheets as if someone threatened to tear them from her. Smiling, Sokka peeled his own blanket off of himself and covered her with it before he sat up – and almost fell off the bed.

Perched on the bottom end like an exotic red and yellow bird was Aang, bright-eyed and bushy-tailed, staff in hand and evidently just waiting for them to wake up.

"What are you _doing?"_ Sokka hissed, still drowsy.

Katara shifted a bit next to him, but she'd learned to sleep through anything when she was with Sokka, from snoring to talking in the middle of the night. Aang beamed back at him.

"We're waiting for you with breakfast on deck," he whispered gleefully, rousing Momo in the process. "Hurry or Zuko won't leave any food for you. I had to save some for Katara already."

And then he hopped off, the goofy kid. Grumbling, Sokka swung both legs out of bed and quickly tugged on his outer layer of clothes before slowly trudging over to the door, followed closely by the lemur. His sister was still fast asleep and he decided to leave it at that, so he made an effort to open and close the door behind him as quietly as possible.

There was a table set up under the fresh morning sky and Sokka took a deep breath of the clean air. As he stepped out into the open, Zuko already walked over, a slice of bread in hand, still chewing on a bite.

"Like the smell?" he asked with a quick smile. "It's exactly what you smell like. Ice and sea."

The Alpha nuzzled into his hair, closed his eyes. It was longer now, heavy like a satin curtain and just as soft when he wore it open, raven black, shimmering, a faint whiff of the jasmine lotion he used to wash it clung to every strand. Absolutely gorgeous.

"Good morning to you too, little dragon."

His words brought a small blush to Zuko's cheeks – faint enough to be overlooked, but Sokka knew him too well to miss it.

"Morning. We're almost at the village. You should come eat before the children suffocate you on sight."

A few minutes into the meal, while Aang bounced around chattering like a hog monkey and Zuko continued to snatch every bite of food from Sokka the Alpha left unattended, the door behind them opened and Katara stepped outside, yawning.

"Hello boys," she muttered and accepted a brief Good morning kiss from Aang before she sat down by the table as well. "You slept well, I take it?"

Her boyfriend burst into a bright grin.

"Better than ever! First good night's rest I got since we left Omashu. Zuko works magic with his firebending, he's always so warm!"

At that, Sokka perked up, giving his Omega the opportunity to sneak another piece of bread from the plate.

"You visited Omashu?" he asked hopefully. "Did you find Toph there? How is she? Everything alright with her until now?"

Aang, who'd obviously saved some food not only for Katara but also himself, pulled a moon peach from his sleeve and sank his teeth into it, not bothered at all by the juice that dripped down his hand. He held out a small piece for Momo, who immediately grabbed it and began to munch it down.

"Yeah, we actually got to meet up with her during our stay," Aang said through two bites and twirled a small ring of air around his finger. "She's teaching Bumi metalbending, in fact. The two of them are making real progress with it, too, and she told me to give you this once we caught up to you two."

Next thing Sokka knew was that he had a fist lightly bumped against his upper arm and the subsequent second, a snarling Zuko in his grip, just barely able to keep him away from Aang, who immediately jumped out of reach, wide-eyed and startled.

"Hey! I didn't do anything!" he squeaked in shock.

"Zuko!" Sokka called out uncomprehendingly as he pulled the Omega back. "What's gotten into you? Aang was just teasing!"

He'd barely had time to end the sentence when already, the growl faded out into a soft whimper as Zuko slammed against his chest like a child after a nightmare, clawing at his shirt.

"I know! I know, spirits, I know! I just—"

His voice broke, shattered just like his composure as he started sobbing. Perplexed, Sokka could only stroke his hair and hold him closer to shush him. Aang and Katara, both bewildered, carefully made their way over and the airbender even dared to rest one hand on Zuko's trembling shoulder.

"Zuko, I would never hurt Sokka. You know that, right?" he asked timidly, and even through the tears, the Omega laughed.

It was a weak laugh, but a laugh after all.

"You didn't even hurt the man half of the world despises most, so I doubt you'd hurt any of your friends."

Taken aback, Aang looked at Katara with a quizzical expression, but she just shrugged helplessly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the Gaang just so fucking much pls leave me alone they're my adorable children and I am their benevolent parent who looks upon them with favor
> 
> Love,  
> Webster


	14. Chapter 14 – Falling snow

Zuko couldn't help but smile at Sokka's deep, constant purr.

They stood by the ship's railing, waiting for the captain to lower the gangway. Appa, Katara, Aang and Momo were already waiting, surrounded by villagers and waving, cheering kids. All of a sudden, the gathered crowd parted to let someone through, and then Hakoda appeared just below the hull.

"Dad!"

Sokka was nearly bursting with excitement, his entire body vibrating as he leaned over the metal railing, so far Zuko actually had to grab him by the scruff of his neck so he wouldn't leave the ship earlier than planned via head-first dive into the snow.

"Sokka!" Hakoda called back, stepped forward and held out his hands.

For a brief moment, the Alpha bit his lip, then one of the little boys – one Zuko found displeasingly familiar – raised one fist in the air.

"Show no fear!"

And, grinning, without another second of hesitation, Sokka climbed onto the highest beam and jumped, oblivious to Zuko's choked scream. He landed safely in his father's arms and sent them both flying backwards, laughing so loud Momo jumped from his spot on Aang's shoulder.

"Sokka, my boy!"

Before Zuko even had the chance to follow after his Alpha, half of the kids had already piled on the men on the ground, giggling and squealing in sheer joy. Only Aang silently stepped up behind Zuko, who, still gasping for air, stared at Sokka and Hakoda as they sat up and hugged eachother properly.

"It's hard to understand this kind of trust when you've never had a father yourself, isn't it?" he asked in a soft voice.

The Omega didn't respond. Instead, he just sank down into the snow, suddenly feeling too weak to stand upright. Faintly, Zuko saw Sokka struggling free from the pack of kids, shouting something that sounded like his name, Hakoda whipping around just in time to watch him collapse, and then, Aang's gentle hands that kept his head off the ground as his vision went blank.

—

A cool sensation to both of his temples brought Zuko back.

He had been carefully laid onto a bed of furs and five worried faces and one lemur were hovering over him when he came to his senses again.

"Thank the spirits you're alright!"

Sokka's voice sounded heavy, like he was just so keeping himself from crying, and Zuko weakly reached out in his direction, but it felt like lead had been poured through his every vein instead of blood. Limp and useless, his hand fell back onto the warm bedding.

"Be careful, I don't know what made you faint yet," Katara warned and slowly pulled her hands from his head to stow away the healing water. "Could've been exhaustion, could be something worse. You should stay in bed for an hour and see if you get better. I'll check on you regularly. Can we get him something to eat?"

Her last words were directed at the only face Zuko didn't remember knowing in the first place, but there was something about the old woman that stirred a memory inside him.

"Of course, darling. A bit of clear broth should help him get his strength back and settle his stomach. I will bring some over right away."

"I'll help!"

Katara jumped at the chance to be of assistance and left the tent with the elderly woman, but by the entrance, she stopped one last time to peek back inside shortly.

"Make sure the kids stay away so he can get a bit of rest!"

Aang pulled out his staff and nodded.

"I can take care of that. I'm sure they'd love to see some tricks. After all, I learned quite some things since my last visit here."

He chuckled and followed Katara out into the village. By Zuko's side remained only Hakoda and Sokka, silent and watchful, but he couldn't even bring himself to relax with the tall man sitting by the side of the bed. His eyes kept darting over to Hakoda, all alarm bells in his head going off in such a way that he already felt the telltale creeping ache behind his forehead, in the left side of his face.

_Breathe slower hold your head higher Father doesn't like fear he thinks it's weak he thinks it's disgraceful but oh I'm scared I'm scared where's Mom where's Mom she can make him go away she can make him stop looking at me she—_

"Zuko? Zuko, you're sweating. Is everything alright?"

He clenched his jaw, his teeth, his muscles.

_Mom I don't like being around him I hate it I hate it make him go away make him leave make him stop looking make him stop—_

"Katara! Katara, where are you? Katara!"

_I'm scared Mom he's looking at me like that again he's always looking at me like that he's always looking always always and he's hurting me Mom he's hurting me it hurts it hurts where are you where where where where whe—_

"Calm down son, calm down! It's alright, it will be fine. Sokka, hold his other arm down, he's going to hurt himself. Katara, hurry!"

Cool, smooth hands on his cheeks, his temples again.

Mom's hands.

Zuko's body slackened back into the soft bed. Someone wiped the sweat off of his face, someone carefully stroked his hair.

"He was fine this morning, he's been fine all week! What's happening to him?"

There were tears in his Alpha's voice for real this time and Zuko wanted to comfort him, kiss them away. Sokka didn't have to cry because of him. Sokka shouldn't be crying. The tint of pained distress and despair in the usually so calming scent made him feel sick to his stomach.

"Aang, take him outside. It'll only upset Zuko even more if he stays while he's like this."

Drifting in and out of consciousness, only barely aware of someone sitting down by his side, Zuko closed his eyes again, exhausted. When he opened them the next time, his head had carefully been placed in someone's lap and strong, calloused fingers were gently brushing a few sweaty curls of hair back from his face.

"There there. It's all going to be alright. You just need a bit of sleep, that's all. You're safe here, son. I'm going to make sure nobody hurts you."

The deep voice sounded familiar in a painful way and Zuko found himself whimpering in panic, but there was a warmth in those words that had always been amiss in the one resounding in his head now.

"Sokka told me about your nightmares," the voice said after a hesitant pause. "He wrote me letters about them. That it was your own father who—"

It broke off, then took up again.

"You need to understand that I would never hurt you. And if someone else ever does, even if it's Sokka, you can come to me. I tried to raise him right, but I left him alone for so long. Sometimes, I think I don't know him anymore. He's such a grown man now and I still see the little boy in my head when I think of his name."

A soft, affectionate laugh mellowed the seriousness for a moment.

"He had a lot of adventures without me, and I don't really know what kind of person they made of him. But you've been his and Katara's friend for so long, and such a good teacher to Aang, I grew quite fond of you too, I must confess. So, don't be afraid to ask for my help if you need it. I wouldn't want to sit by and be oblivious to my own son mistreating his Omega."

The hands in his hair stalled. Zuko blinked reluctantly, glancing into the face of the man above him who looked so different, sounded so different, talked so different, was so different from his father. The man who offered to put his safety over the one of his own son.

For a while, they looked at eachother. Then, Hakoda started stroking his hair again and Zuko allowed himself for the first time in two decades to lower his guard in the presence of a father.

—

"But you promised!"

The children stared at him disappointedly, their shoulders slumped down and some of them even sniffled, but Sokka couldn't bring himself to care. Instead, he curled up tighter and turned the other way.

"I don't want to right now. Later, maybe. Or tomorrow," he grumbled with another glance at the entrance to the tent.

"But why?" one of the boys complained and thrust his little spear into a snow heap just beside him. "You just came back! And you said you'd take us hunting, it was a promise! Dad says you always have to keep a promise! So why not now?"

Sokka loved them. He loved all the people from his home, really, they had been left to his protection and he'd grown fond of them, especially of the kids, but right now, he too felt like burning down the entire village.

"Because my Omega is sick and I'm not even allowed to stay inside the tent and I'm worried, I'm scared, I don't know what's wrong with him and I don't have the right mind to take you annoying lot out to hunt right now!" he barked back, fangs flashing white and dangerous.

The words left his mouth tasting bitter with guilt for yelling at them, but Sokka couldn't help it. He just buried his face in his arms and tried to choke back the tears. The only real thought on his mind was Zuko, anyway. All he wanted right now was to mope in silence until Katara or Dad came to collect him and told him Zuko was okay again.

So, when someone suddenly tugged at his wolftail, Sokka was ready to turn around with a snarl again, but then the sensation felt awfully familiar.

"Foo Foo!"

With a relieved purr, he opened his arms for the sabertooth moose lion and hugged the massive creature's head to his chest. An affectionate mixture of a huff and a growl greeted him and Sokka pressed his face tightly into the soft, brown fur.

"I missed you, buddy," he mumbled, trying to ignore the sensation of tears slipping down his cheeks.

They stayed like that, motionless, for longer than Sokka could remember, his fingers tentatively scratching the spot beneath the moose lion's chin, whose long, whip-like tail swayed lazily as Foo Foo endured the affections.

"Wow, your horns really grew in, hm? Your teeth, too. I think you'll need a new name at this rate. Your old one doesn't really fit such a big guy anymore."

The moose lion grumbled contently at his voice and stepped back, his paws left deep imprints in the fresh snow that must've fallen last night. Sokka followed after him, set one foot in the stirrups and swung himself onto his back. The feeling of the saddle was a bit unfamiliar now after such a long time away.

"I could call you Foo. That's a bit better, at least," he offered and gently clenched his calves to get the animal moving. "Come on. We'll take a stroll and maybe get some hunting done on our own. I bet we can bring a tiger seal home before lunch if we hurry."

Huffing his approval, Foo began to head towards the end of the village and into the snowy fields behind. A harsh wind was still blowing and Sokka regretted not fetching his old hunting gear first – he was too used to the Fire Nation's warm climate now – but he didn't turn back. He didn't want to come by the tent again only to have Katara tell him to go be productive while Zuko recovered from his blackout.

Had their time on the ship somehow made him sick? Sure, they hadn't traveled this far by ship before since the war, but Zuko of all people should be used to it. Sighing heavily in defeat, Sokka dropped his entire weight forward and loosened the reins to let Foo decide where they were headed. His heavy paws made close to no noise in the snow, and the snowflakes that had started to dance from the clouds clung to his chestnut brown coat, speckling it beautifully with white.

Further and further out into the falling snow the moose lion trotted, unconcerned by the upcoming storm. His fur had thickened, shielding off the cold as efficiently as the one of a polar bear. Only from time to time he stopped to shake the heavy layer of snow from his horns.

_Don't leave the village if you can't see past the pole we set up,_ Hakoda's words resonated in his head from long, long ago. _There will be a storm._

Sokka turned around and squinted against the wall of pure white in front and behind and beside them, but there was nothing he could focus his gaze on – not even the pole. So he buried his face in Foo's thick fur again and clung to the warm body beneath him.

It felt like hours had passed by when something other than the howling wind and snow began to keep them company.

Sokka just barely looked up at the cry of a leopard caribou. It sounded like a cub, probably calling for its parents, lost in the storm as well. He didn't bother to try and find the animal. The dam and sire would return to it before he even got remotely close, and although Foo had grown, he still had a long way to go if he wanted to have a chance against two wild leopard caribou.

Instead, he tugged at the reins and led the moose lion in the opposite direction, ignoring the fading cries. He, too, would like to scream for his father right now. The only difference was that Hakoda wouldn't hear him, wouldn't come to carry him back to the village and into the safe warmth of their igloo.

The wind lessened.

Sokka only noticed the rock formation when it was close enough to touch from where he was perched on his mount. Gathering his remaining energy, he let himself slide to the ground and grasped the leather reins to lead Foo along. Patiently, the moose lion followed him around the steep walls until Sokka found what he was looking for: a small opening by the side that led deep into the mountain.

He'd meant to come here either way during their holiday, so might as well use the opportunity.

The wooden parts of the stirrups made for good fuel and soon, a small fire was crackling near the opening while Sokka roamed deeper into the cave and went on to examine the sparkling blue walls. It only took him some time to find a spot he liked, one that reflected the fire so beautifully it seemed like colorful lights were dancing off of it. Carefully, he cracked the stone with his club until a small piece, no larger than the palm of his hand, fell to the ground. He picked it up and returned to where Foo had comfortably settled near the fire.

Sokka sat down by his side, dug his teeth into a strip of dried meat from his bag and pulled the old carving knife Hakoda had passed on to him on his tenth birthday from its sheath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I am fairly certain Sokka would go back to the Earth Kingdom to retrieve his little friend and you don't get a say in that.
> 
> Also I drew them, look at [Sokka and Foo Foo being adorable](https://www.instagram.com/p/CDLWA22qsYC/?igshid=wss4z35s7uwz) (⺣◡⺣)❤️*
> 
> Love,  
> Webster


	15. Chapter 15 – After midnight

Something was wrapped around his throat.

That was the first thing Zuko sensed and he jolted awake with a gasp, ready to shove whoever was trying to hold him down away – but nobody was there. Not Azula, not his father. He sucked a deep breath into his lungs. They were sore from the snowy air.

His fingertips grazed something smooth when he felt for whatever it was someone had tied around his neck while he'd slept. The stone was warm, the silk band it was attached to fit snugly to his skin.

"I meant to give it to you at the wedding. But when I returned yesterday and you still hadn't woken up, I wanted you to have it earlier. It's a bit different than the ones we used to make; I don't think anyone has ever carved one for an Omega from the Fire Nation."

Sokka's fingers made quick work of the clasp and the necklace dropped into Zuko's waiting hands.

Clear blue gemstone, emblazoned with a small, beautiful flame, so delicately carved Zuko couldn't figure out how one would do it, with two tiny words beneath it.

_Yours truly_

Maybe an earthbending master like Toph could fashion something similar, but only with great concentration and willpower – and Sokka was no bender.

"How did you—"

"I was up all night yesterday. We got lost in the snowstorm and I had a lot of time on my hands," Sokka said softly, took the silk band and fastened it around Zuko's neck again. "Do you like it?"

Zuko liked many things. He liked the palace and he liked Uncle's jasmine tea and he liked sparring with Sokka and he liked trips to the beach and into the Earth Kingdom. And then were there the things he loved. Like his turtleduck pond and the turtleducks. And all their friends, Katara and Aang and Toph and Momo and Appa. And Uncle, of course he loved Uncle Iroh.

After that came the things Zuko didn't want to live without, and Sokka was the only one on that list. Well, had been until now. Now, there was also the bright blue gemstone from the necklace – his wedding gift.

"You're asking stupid questions."

He turned around, his arms slowly wrapping around Sokka's shoulders and he pushed his forehead against the Alpha's with a shaky exhale.

"Only because I love you, my little dragon," Sokka muttered and Zuko felt the embrace tightening on him.

For a while, only their intermingled serene scents filled the tent, closed in by the heavy fur that covered the entrance until Zuko made a soft noise against Sokka's shoulder, prompting the Alpha to release him.

"What time is it?"

"Early evening. When I got back to the village, Dad said he's been watching over you and that you've been calling my name. So he left us alone and I've been here ever since. Do you want anything?" he asked softly.

The answer he got was less on the verbal and more on the physical side.

"Zuko!" he moaned in surprise into the kiss, trying to shift on the bed to keep his balance while also pulling the Omega closer.

"You asked if I wanted anything," Zuko panted against his lips, "and I want you. Now."

Everything about him was strong and fierce, no trace of the exhaustion from before. He was every inch the Firelord he had been destined to become from the very start, tall and glowing and so incredibly beautiful and Sokka's lips curled into a toothy smirk.

"Of course, Your Royal Highness."

His arms curled tightly around Zuko's waist, the momentum brought them both down onto the bed. They were safe here, tucked away from the cold outside and the rest of the village, so who was he to deny Zuko?

With shuddering breaths, the Omega arched into him. It was almost terrifying to see what kind of power Zuko held over him, Sokka thought. Terrifying – and intoxicating. Those golden eyes needed only to flicker and he was willing to abandon every sense of reason if it meant he would be allowed to stay close to the display of beauty right before him.

It felt almost blasphemous to even touch Zuko, ruin and raze the immaculate white skin beneath all those layers of clothes, but Sokka found he didn't have as much of a problem with it when the first of those little noises he loved so much began to spill from Zuko. Delicate caresses left burning trails all over his body, followed by lips and tongue and ravishing kisses. The scent of fire lilies and amber was growing heavy and sweet, arousal working its way into it.

"Zuko," Sokka hummed softly against the pure whiteness of the Omega's skin, content with the sound of the name rolling off his tongue.

The surprise from before had morphed into the burning desire for more that weighed everything down so delightfully, turned every touch into a burst of heat. Eyes half-lidded, shadows shrouding his vision, Sokka lifted his gaze.

The glance he received in return from those golden depths bored deep into him.

"Hey."

His voice had dropped lower, dipping into a much more husky tone. The hand resting atop Zuko's thigh twitched, nearly bruising the white flesh. Sokka pushed his nose deep into the curve of the sharp hip bone before him, following the natural line down, down, _down,_ stopping just at the juncture of hip and thigh to nip at the most sensitive skin there. Zuko whimpered at the touch, barely able to keep still. Oblivious to his tensing muscles, Sokka's fingers lightly traced the bitemarks left there, still healing from their last night together.

Looking back, the Alpha almost flinched at how rough he'd been. How had he ever managed to hurt Zuko like that? How had he found it in him to ever be so hard on his Omega? The kisses he scattered across the abused skin were nothing short of apologetic, rueful.

He should've been more gentle.

"I'm sorry, my little dragon." He placed another kiss on Zuko's abdomen and was rewarded with a soft moan. "You're so beautiful, I can't keep my hands to myself."

The words, like his touches, were delicate, almost fleeting. He loved how every inch of the Omega beneath him could be set ablaze by just his fingers, his lips and tongue. If he wanted to, he'd have Zuko begging for him again. That thought alone was enough to make Sokka tilt his hips and press them against the soft bedding to hide his growing arousal.

Crooning low in his throat, he drew a narrow line up the Omega's thigh and very slowly let his hand drop lower, teasing one fingertip along the curve of Zuko's ass.

"You... You're being absolutely cruel!"

The words were close to a sob but Sokka only answered with a quiet laugh. His touches became feathery and soft.

"Am I? Oh, I'm sorry. Can I make it up to you?" he purred back.

Breathless, Zuko grasped his wrist and pulled him up. His grip was bruising, his nails digging harshly into Sokka's skin, but the pain wasn't unpleasant.

"Yes you can," the Omega snarled between two heavy gasps. "And you know exactly how. I'm not begging you."

As if he would ever.

The leather belt previously encircling the Alpha's waist dropped to the ground before the bed, followed closely by the thick, fur-lined coat and shirt. Zuko preened at the sight.

In the flickering light of the fire, Sokka's skin shimmered like polished bronze. The contours of his body were darkened with shadows that trembled along the sharp lines of his hips and chest. What had formerly been the bright blue of his eyes was now being swallowed by blackness and Zuko shuddered at the feral desire reflecting in it.

He sat up, smoothing his hands along the strong muscles, teasing light touches down to where a narrow line of dark hair dipped low into Sokka's pants.

"I love you," he whispered reverently. "I love you so much."

The Alpha wrapped one arm around him, pulled him closer until they were pressed tightly against eachother and took a deep breath.

"I love you too, Zuko. I was so worried when you fainted yesterday. I wouldn't be able to live anymore if something ever happened to you. You can't leave me, not you too. Not you."

His kisses grew gentle, none of that inner fire bleeding through, and Zuko reveled in them, the soft touches, the loving whispers, until his entire body was aching and burning and crying for more.

The kind of more that was never enough when it came to Sokka.

Their clothes were long discarded on the floor now, only the weight of the necklace still clung to Zuko. Strong hands stilled his hips as Sokka slowly pushed into him, trapping the moan that threatened to escape him in another kiss. The stretch brought tears to Zuko's eyes and he canted his hips up. He didn't want any space left between them, he wanted those firm arms to never let go of him, never wanted this pleasure to subside again.

"Hey. Let me look at you," a deep voice muttered along the shell of his ear, coaxing him out from where he'd hidden his face against Sokka's shoulder. "You're so beautiful, don't keep this from me."

The tears were gently wiped from his cheeks and Zuko looked up, still hesitant. Behind the flaring lust in the Alpha's eyes, there was something so much sweeter.

"You smell delicious tonight. Did you do something with your scent?"

The question caught him off guard, but so did the first thrust and Zuko found himself desperately trying to claw the soft furs beneath them to not lose himself completely in the wave of pleasure that threatened to wash him far from shore.

"N-No!", he gasped and clenched his jaw to bite back the sounds. " Nothing! What are you... you talking about?"

Sokka inhaled deeply, the pure bliss mirrored in his darkened eyes turned to concern.

"Your scent. It's different."

—

"So what? Scents change all the time. It's not as if there's something I could do about it, anyway."

And Katara went back to brushing Appa like Sokka hadn't just told her what might be the most concerning thing since the news of the mating competition on his first visit back to the Fire Nation.

"Yeah, scents change, but not overnight!" he insisted. "What if he's still sick? Can't you check him one more time? Please, Katara! I don't want him to—"

Suddenly, his throat constricted and he swallowed, but the burning sensation in his eyes refused to cease. Just like when Yue had disappeared from his arms, faded out of existence, gone because he hadn't saved her, like when Suki had clung to his hand, coughing up blood and whispering his name through the blade in her chest and had spent her last breath to kiss him goodbye when he had been the one who'd failed to watch her back.

_I don't want him to leave me._

"Sokka?"

The snow crunched softly at her light steps and she kneeled down next to him, soothingly resting one hand on his shoulder as he doubled over, sobbing into his hands.

"Not him too, please, I'll do anything if it just means I won't have to let him go," Sokka whispered against the tear-soaked fabric of his gloves.

Katara averted her gaze, unsettled over how easily she'd brushed his request aside.

"Okay. Tell you what," she said, trying to keep her voice level and reassuring as she rubbed Sokka's arm. "I'll come and do my best to find what's been making him sick. Maybe I just overlooked something. Come on, let's go."

Nodding weakly, Sokka took her outstretched hand and allowed his sister to help him back to his feet. He didn't let go on the way back to the tent, not even when they entered. Zuko was pale, his cheeks hollow and his hair was sweaty. For the briefest of moments, he smiled at Katara, but then his lips tightened again.

She inhaled sharply at the sight.

"When did it get this bad?"

Immediately, her mind focused only on the water she'd pulled from her flask. The mind of a healer, Gran Gran called it, when everything went blank and only the desire to help remained.

"After midnight. We... we fell asleep, he woke me up a bit later. He threw up four times and even water makes him nauseous," Sokka said weakly.

He sat down by the side of the bed and Zuko curled into his lap, lids fluttering shut in exhaustion. Katara carefully moved her hands over his body, concentrating on the flow of energy beneath Zuko's skin, even more this time. He looked so miserable, she couldn't possibly leave until it was obvious what was wrong.

"There _is_ something," Katara finally admitted, although her voice was a nervous sigh, "but it's so weak that I can't tell what exactly. I'm very sorry, Sokka."

"Hey guys, I saw you—"

Aang had popped in, but his cheerful attitude sobered up right away when he saw Katara's furrowed brows and her hands hovering over Zuko, engulfed in a blue shimmer.

"Is he really doing this badly?" he asked worriedly and stepped closer, waiting if Sokka would allow it.

But the Alpha didn't even pay him any mind. He just kept stroking Zuko's hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hngggg I might be moving soon and I'm v excited you guys but don't worry, your fic here will finish in time! (⺣◡⺣)❤️*
> 
> For those of you who might be interested: The next fic is going to be a very angsty Omegaverse College AU with Zukka as the main ship, again as Alpha!Sokka and Omega!Zuko. I don't know when I'll be able to publish it but presumably the title will be "In my field of paper flowers" so give it a quick peek to see if it's something you'd enjoy! (◍˘ᴗ˘◍)❤
> 
> Thank you all so much for your fantastic support and all the comments, kudos and bookmarks! ❤ (ɔˆз(ˆ⌣ˆc)
> 
> Love,  
> Webster


	16. Chapter 16 – Breathless

Zuko watched with a faint smile as the children intently listened to Sokka's explanations and eyed the boomerangs in their hands like they were going to explode any minute now. A gust of wind blew a cloud of glittering snow up and Aang flopped down beside him.

"He's great with kids, isn't he?"

His voice was as lighthearted as ever and the Omega leaned forward slightly to soothe his churning stomach.

"I can see why they're looking up to him. He's such a brave soldier and the kindest man I've ever met", he answered honestly.

Around Aang, it was no use to hide his feelings anyway. The Avatar seemed to have a sixth sense for them, and he was Zuko's best friend. If there was anyone he trusted with his life – Sokka was out of competition – then it was Aang.

"You know, while they're busy you could teach me a bit," Aang proposed hopefully. "I've gotten out of shape. Sometimes when I'm tired or angry, my fire gets out of control. Help me with that?"

Oh, those sweet puppy eyes.

Zuko didn't know why he could never resist them. Maybe because Aang was younger than him, maybe because he had this comforting smell that made Zuko just want to sink into him and keep him safe and sheltered from the world. Somewhere along the Team Avatar journeys and adventures, his inner Omega must have started to adopt Aang as his own pup.

He would've fought Ran and Shaw with bare hands back then if they had decided to attack Aang, Zuko realized with a low grumble.

Well, maybe a bit of exercise was just what the doctor ordered after all. It could at least take his mind off of the queasy feeling. So, he nodded to Aang and got up to follow him out into the fields so they wouldn't endanger anyone by accident. The Beta squealed in joy and bounced along the way.

"You're amazing, Zuko, thanks so much! I'm getting a lesson by the Firelord!"

"Not yet Firelord," Zuko reminded him with an exasperated smile as he readied himself. "Show me what you still remember."

Aang bowed and got into the basic stance. The first wave of bright flames bolted towards Zuko and he just brought out his breath to counter the attack, when something inside him seemed to shut off, to disappear, to vanish. And all he could do was lift both arms to shield his face as the fire engulfed him and his skin began to blister.

The scream of pain only lasted as long as the flames took to evaporate and then Aang was by his side and pushing him down into the snow to soothe the burns while someone cried his name from the village.

"Zuko! Oh no, what did I do? Sokka, please, I didn't mean to, really, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I didn't want this!"

"Get away from him! Get away!"

The pain in the too familiar voice was agonizing, even more than the burns. Sokka's hands touched his shoulders, frantic and shaky.

"Zuko, Zuko, love, are you alright? Look at me, please, look at me! Katara!"

The cold felt good and Zuko just pressed his forehead against his Alpha's chest while shoving his arms deeper into the thick, white blanket of snow around them.

"Don't yell at Aang," he still managed to choke out. "He didn't do anything. Don't be angry."

Sokka nodded feverishly.

"Okay love, okay. Whatever you want. Katara is coming, okay? She'll make it better, she knows how to handle burns. I'm here with you."

Zuko saw a figure clad in blue rushing towards him, checking his arms, but the second they were out of the snow, the pain turned unbearable and eventually, Katara allowed him to just stay like this for a while longer.

"What happened?" she asked, distressed at the heavy tears that were dripping down Aang's cheeks.

"I hurt him!" the boy cried out. "We just... we just wanted to train, but he didn't deflect my attack! Why do I always hurt the people I love when I work with fire? First you, then almost Appa and now Zuko! I'm a horrible Avatar, I can't even control myself!"

While gently shushing him in her embrace, Katara looked down at Zuko with ever-increasing concern.

"You didn't defend yourself?"

The Omega laughed, dry and hoarse, but they all knew it wasn't his real laugh.

"I tried to. My fire is gone. Something's wrong with me. It's like back then when it died out because I lost the rage that fueled me all the time before I joined you."

—

A deep sigh of relief left Zuko's lips when Katara froze the wet bandages around his arms and the ice drew out the heat from the burns.

"Okay. This should soothe the injuries for some time at least," she muttered and got up. "Call me when they are thawed. And drink some water or tea. I'll try and look through a few books to see if I can find anything useful."

Sokka leaned over to place a soft kiss on Zuko's forehead before he too rose to his feet.

"I'll get you something to drink, maybe Gran Gran has some tea that will help with your stomach. Just stay here 'til I get back and don't hurt yourself."

They both left the tent and Zuko was alone with his own thoughts. He clenched his fist and opened it again, expecting the usual flame to burst into his palm.

Nothing.

He groaned in frustration. Really, during the only holiday they could afford this year, he had to get sick. And it must be pretty serious, too. Suddenly, he wished Uncle was here. To sit by his bed and cool his forehead and talk to him in his soft voice he used when Zuko felt a bit under the weather.

The second he felt himself tearing up was also the one his guts clenched and he bolted out of bed and into the open where he barely had time to lean over before what little water and food had been coaxed into him this morning forced its way out of his stomach again.

Breathing heavily, he straightened up with the help of a tent pole and wiped his mouth.

"Kya used to throw up a lot too when she was pregnant."

The voice sounded almost pitying. Hakoda pushed himself away from the nearby fence he'd been leaning against and slowly stalked towards him. Zuko flinched back, but the tall man just crouched down before him.

"Why don't you go and lie down for a bit longer? If you want to, I can stay with you until Sokka comes back."

"Will you—" Zuko broke off, almost unable to get the words out, but he pulled himself together enough to say them out loud before the first tears fell from his eyes. "Will you get mad? At me, or at Sokka?"

For a moment, Hakoda's expression took the form of utter disbelief, but then it smoothed out into compassion.

"Oh Zuko. Please, what can I do to get you to stop thinking I'll hurt you? Or Sokka, on that matter? He's my son, I'd rather die than lay a hand on him. And he loves you so much I couldn't imagine how broken he'd be if something happened to you. So I'll do anything in my might to protect you both." A smile crept onto his face. "And the pups, if there will be any."

Someone audibly dropped a heavy object into the snow and Zuko's eyes widened when he saw Sokka standing just beside the tent, gloved hands empty, a flask lying in front of his feet.

"Pups?"

The word sounded alien, the way he spoke it as if it was the furthest thing from his mind. For the first time since Hakoda had put the thought in Zuko's head, fear overtook the confusion. What if he really _was_ pregnant? And what if Sokka didn't want children yet? What if he'd get angry, what if he'd turn away and leave him or what if he was going to hurt them? What if he'd have to sit by and watch as Sokka hurt them just like Mom had to, what if—

The ground disappeared beneath Zuko's feet.

Instead, he found himself in Sokka's arms, staring into those blue eyes he knew so well now and not a single bit of love had faded from them since the first day. If anything, the complete adoration in them had grown stronger.

"You're pregnant?"

The question came out more breathless than Sokka probably intended it to, but Zuko couldn't care less. His hands were resting on the Alpha's shoulders as he allowed himself a hesitant smile.

"It could be. We haven't really been paying attention, to be honest," he muttered and a soft blush spread across his face.

A sound, half sob, half delighted laugh broke from Sokka's throat and Zuko wrapped his arms tightly around his neck.

"Well, that did take a nice turn."

Hakoda crossed his arms just as Aang and Katara stepped up behind him with a befuddled glance at the couple. In her hand she held the small, fragile vial that contained the water from the Spirit Oasis, both of their cheeks were reddened with excitement.

"What's going on here?" Katara inquired, but Hakoda just lifted one hand and smiled as he sauntered off.

"Let them tell you. I'm not spoiling the surprise."

Even though they exchanged a confused look, neither Katara nor Aang could decipher what that was supposed to mean. Instead, the young waterbender stepped up to Sokka and Zuko and tentatively placed her hand on her brother's back.

"Sokka? I've got a new idea on how to find out what could be wrong with Zuko, now that his bending is gone. Maybe it's something about his chi that's making him ill. If you let me try again, I'll see what I can do," she said softly.

Sokka pulled back, a bit hesitant at first, but then he nodded in agreement and pulled the fur that covered the entrance to the tent back to lead them all inside. It took a moment for Zuko to remove his upper robes and tie them around his hips with the sash, but then he settled on the bed and reached one hand out to Sokka.

"Do you need to be alone with him?" Aang asked politely, but his words made the Omega sit bolt upright again.

"No!" His voice was bordering hysteria. "No, Sokka, don't leave me alone! Don't go, don't leave!"

Immediately, the Alpha was by his side, gently shushing him while cradling him to his chest.

"It's alright, I'm not leaving. You're safe with Katara, Aang and me, you know that. I won't let anyone hurt you, I promised that, no? Now come on. Lay back, okay?"

Only with obvious reluctance, Zuko sank back onto the bed while Katara pulled the water from the spirit oasis from its flask and began to carefully slide her hands down his body like she'd done so many times before now. Sokka tensed, but he just kept stroking Zuko's hair. This was his little sister, he tried to remind himself. She wasn't going to harm his Omega.

Over and over again Katara traced the chi paths in Zuko's body, her frown darkening with every single time. Aang stood behind her with both hands upon her shoulders.

"Is he alright?" he muttered, but she just shook her head.

"Let me try one more time. There is this one irregularity I noticed before along his fire chakra that worries me. I have a better feeling for it now, maybe I can figure out what it is."

Zuko clenched Sokka's hand in his even tighter, whimpering softly, but the Alpha just smiled to comfort him. He trusted his sister.

"I'm... going to put my hands on your belly for a moment," Katara said quietly as she looked up at her brother. "Is that okay with both of you?"

"Whatever it takes," Sokka agreed, sensing his heart beat higher into his throat. "Will you let her, Zuko?"

The Omega just nodded, a faint movement, before curling his fingers around his mate's hand again. Katara took a deep breath and her palms came to rest upon Zuko's bare skin as lightly as possible.

"There is some kind of disturbance. Like a blockage, but not quite," she muttered with furrowed brows. "It feels more like his chi is going two separate ways, almost—"

Her eyes widened and she backed away, falling against Aang's chest who caught his girlfriend with ease and worriedly looked from her to Zuko.

"What? What do you mean? Is it bad?"

Katara quivered.

"I felt that before," she whispered.

Sokka's entire body tensed, anxiousness filling his scent to the brim with a bitter note when he saw the tears forming in Katara's eyes. She wouldn't be crying if it was good news, she wouldn't be crying if Zuko was just pregnant.

But then Katara sobbed, one hand covering her mouth and she lunged forward to throw her arms around Sokka with a bright, tearful laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ┻┻︵¯\\(ツ)/¯︵┻┻
> 
> Love,  
> Webster


	17. Chapter 17 – When the fire lilies bloom

"You can stop driving me crazy, I can walk from here," Zuko snapped and jerked his hand from Sokka's grip. "Don't you have someone else to annoy?"

He pulled away, but strong arms enveloped him from behind despite his harsh tone and a soft kiss was planted on his nape.

"I do, but annoying you is so much more fun ever since the babies started sucking up your firebending. Now I don't have to worry about getting my hair burned off while I fall on your nerves."

"Yeah, you definitely got lucky they both decided to be firebenders. I swear, nobody else's kids could make morning sickness this unbearable, you handsome idiot."

Zuko just couldn't help it – the pregnancy hormones were melting him into a purring heap of Omega in Sokka's embrace. Before he was able to stop it, he'd already dragged one of his Alpha's hand down to cover the curve of his belly protectively and tucked his face closer to the source of the delicious scent of freshly fallen snow.

"You wouldn't have it any other way."

"Not fair!" Zuko whimpered, upset about this whole misery. "You know I hate it when you do this!"

"Do you really?" Sokka mocked in return and gently interlaced his fingers with the Omega's. "Because it certainly doesn't look like you hate it."

For a moment, they just stood there, wrapped up in eachother, eyes closed, focused solely on their matching heartbeats. Zuko secretly snuck his free hand up to brush the pendant of the necklace. He had everything he didn't want to live without in one place. Sokka, the wedding gift, and now the small lives growing inside him.

Someone audibly cleared their throat.

"There are minors present, you know."

Both Zuko and Sokka jumped at the voice.

"Toph!"

She grinned, one hand on her hips, the other clutching the bag thrown over her shoulder and she didn't look a single bit different than the last time they'd seen her. Maybe just a bit dirtier.

"Hey Sparky, hey Snoozles. Guess who forgot that I still can't read and sent a written message to Omashu anyway?"

"I knew Bumi was there with you!" Sokka protested. "And even if he weren't, there'd be people who could read it to you, so don't be dramatic! How else should I've told you about the wedding?"

His grip on Zuko hadn't loosened in the slightest and Toph shrugged casually while flinging something from her hand into her mouth and chewing it.

"Look who's the one being dramatic. Please tell me the only things touching are your hands or I'm turning around right now."

At that, Zuko couldn't help but laugh.

"Nothing touching but our hands," he agreed softly. "It's awesome that you made it in time for the wedding. I really missed you."

Her lips curved into a rare smile, sweet and brief. Not the most powerful earthbender in the world but just Toph, one of their best friends.

"Pregnancy making you sentimental, Sparky?" she asked, but the tease didn't quite come out as one. "I wouldn't miss Snoozles panicking before his big day for all the money in the world. And besides, you think I'd let that monster even _see_ you without me there to kick his ass if he looks at you funny? I still don't get why you would let him watch, but I'll be there to make sure he doesn't do anything else."

Toph furrowed her brows and cracked her knuckles in determination. If it came down to being safe, Zuko thought with a faint smile, then he didn't need anyone but his friends around him.

"Did Sokka tell you about it in the letter?"

She nodded, still growling under her breath. Despite the clean, warm scent radiating from her skin, he could see the agitation seething beneath.

"About the scar, too."

Zuko sucked in a sharp breath and spun around to look at Sokka, but his Alpha just stared back firmly, obviously holding onto his decision to let Toph in on the story. Maybe he'd even told Aang and Katara, Zuko assumed for a moment, but it was unlikely. They'd both be sticking to him like glue if they knew, especially now that everyone was growing so protective over him and the pups.

"Are you going to tell all our friends?" he asked sharply.

Sokka crossed his arms.

"Toph is the only one I could imagine handling it with some restraint. You know Katara, she'd kill him on the spot, Aang would probably keep crying for days. But I need to have someone knowing it, Zuko. If anything ever happens to me when Iroh and Dad are gone, there has to be at least one person we trust who can make sure you and the pups are safe from him, one way or another."

Defeated, Zuko nodded.

"Fine. You should go now, though. If you're late for your own wedding because you stuck around here too long, I'm marrying Haru instead," he mentioned casually, amused at the flicker of short-lived panic on Sokka's face.

Faster than lightning, the Alpha had disappeared down the hallway and Zuko was left alone with Toph. She chuckled.

"He's got it bad for you, doesn't he. Come on, I'm pretty certain everyone is waiting already. Aang's all giddy to see you in your wedding getup."

Together, they slowly wandered towards the garden, until Zuko felt a rough punch to the arm and smiled at her from the side. Her gaze was directed at nothing in particular as always and her bangs slipped forward to cover her face, but he could see from the curve of her brows that she was smiling too.

"Who gets to name the kids?"

"Since they're twins, we both choose a name," Zuko said and Toph laughed.

"You're making a mistake. Sokka is terrible with naming pets, I can't imagine it's much better with his own children. Which reminds me, why did you even want your father to watch the wedding?" she asked halfway down the corridor. "It's not like he makes for a good guest."

"Petty revenge, I think." The Omega shrugged lightly. "I want to make him see what a happy family can look like. And I wouldn't want to miss his face when I'm being crowned Firelord."

—

The headpiece felt heavy, an unfamiliar weight, but so much lighter to carry when Sokka lifted him up and into a searing kiss right before their cheering friends and families and the guests from every nation. A shower of white lotus blossoms rained down on them and Zuko carefully picked one of the petals off of Sokka's head before leaning down to kiss him again.

It was almost amusing to see his father, who'd been allowed to dress in some of his fancier clothes for the occasion, standing by, fuming with rage and unable to do anything about the scenery unfolding before him, to see the Omega son he'd never wanted taking his place on the throne of the Fire Nation with the young chieftain of the Southern Water Tribe as his groom, one hand protectively placed on his growing belly.

The guests began to disperse, flocking together in small groups and towards the tables arranged for the banquet out in the warm sun. Iroh smiled warmly at his nephew and squeezed his hand for a moment.

"It seems like there are quite some people who want to talk to you. Don't overwork yourself today, alright? Sokka, you take good care of him."

Bowing deeply and with solemn face, the Alpha nodded. The black arc and dot marking his forehead gave him an even more adult look than usual and Zuko purred softly.

 _Mine,_ the Omega inside him crooned in response. _Now he's all mine._

Aang, Katara, Hakoda and Toph were already making their way over to them when the Firelord turned around, still clutching Sokka's hand in his, and faced his father, who stared back at him like the murder he would commit if his wrists hadn't been bound with metal would be more than bloody.

"Do you understand now what a wedding, what a _family_ should look like?" he asked quietly. "Hopefully you realize now that what you've been doing is wrong, although I doubt it. Everything about your mindset is wrong. But at least one time in your life, you get to see how people can be genuinely happy as a family."

Speechless, Ozai stared after him as Zuko slowly stepped away and into the awaiting arms of his friends, last of all Hakoda, who carefully painted a black arc across his forehead too and embraced him tightly.

His piercing blue eyes fixated on Ozai.

"You have no son anymore," he spoke over Zuko's shoulder and his voice was surprisingly calm. "He is part of my family and the Southern Water Tribe now. Hurt him in any way and the promise to spare you from death is invalid."

As he looked down at both Zuko and Sokka, his expression mellowed and he gently led them away.

Beneath the tree of the proposal in the warm sun of spring, surrounded by sleeping turtleducks and all the people they loved, Zuko was leaning against Sokka's chest. Their hands were intertwined, gently resting upon the Omega's belly, the scent of amber and ice mingling between them.

With closed eyes, Zuko smiled.

"Did you think of your name already?"

Sokka squeezed his hand.

"Yeah, I did. For a long time. And I know what I want my little girl's name to be. I want to call her Suki."

The Omega looked up at the swaying leaves of the tree, then over at Iroh, who was laughing at something Hakoda had told him.

"Suki and Lu Ten," he said slowly and nodded, his fingers tightening around the Alpha's. "And this time, we will protect them both. I can't wait for our children to be born."

Sokka's gaze fell upon the flower beds that were already filled with bright green buds.

"When the fire lilies bloom," he agreed softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh you guys have been so incredible and awesome! (◍◜ᴗ◝◍)❤ Thanks so much for all your love and support and kind words, I really enjoyed writing this fic and I'm excited to maybe see some of you again when I get around to publishing more shit! (⺣◡⺣)❤️*
> 
> As a last parting gift, have here [idiots clearly in love](https://www.instagram.com/p/CDREXbQqJmg/?igshid=1dkqbhxjsah7d).
> 
> Love,  
> Webster


End file.
